


Butt Dial

by Silverbatwing



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult theme, Allusion to Rape, Angst, Budding Romance, Cute Dorks, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light BDSM, Loneliness, Masturbation, NSFW, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing
Summary: Mostly Hades POV.Hades has a bad day and just tries to cope.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 303





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Something that’s been in my mind a few weeks. 
> 
> I haven’t written a fanfic in many years so I’m a bit rusty. This is my first LO fanfic. 
> 
> I do like to use [] and italics to show internal dialogue. <> means a description of a picture. 
> 
> Enough people have expressed interest so this will be an ongoing story. I don’t know how long.

As the atmosphere of what passed for day in the Underworld Realm slowly shifted into night, the lights of Hades’ kingdom city sparkled brilliantly. The constant dull hum of the sleepless city could be heard far out to where the Kings sleek modern mansion sat snugly on the tallest hill surrounded by pomegranate orchards. A roaring engine from a sleek black sports car added to the din as it followed the winding path up the hill. When the car crossed the private estates’ gate, the garage that housed the kings fleet of automobiles opened wide, admitting the car into the dark depths below.

Out from the parked car stepped a tall, broad figure that slumped gently against the driver side door with a deep sigh, head falling back against the roof of the car. Hades reached his hands up wearily to his face and rubbed into his tired eyes with leather-clad palms “What a day...”

-Earlier-

From the moment Hades woke up, he knew he was in for a rough day. First of all, his reoccurring nightmare of his father was the most vivid it had been in years. What finally woke him was the jolt of his body falling from the tall bed to the hard black marble floor below. It didn’t help that his thrashing had caused the bedding to tangle itself into a knot around his legs, adding to the subconscious feeling of being trapped. It would also appear that his nocturnal restlessness drove the Kings dog pack to seek sleep in the various recesses of the great house away from his room since Hades found that he was utterly alone in his cavernous bedroom.

Hades untangled himself from his sheets and rolled to his knees, savoring the dull ache where he had landed on the unforgiving floor. Pushing himself up to his feet, Hades flopped back on the bed with a grunt, his bloodshot eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Breathing deep, Hades willed his brain to quiet the erratic buzzing that sleep deprivation usually caused, and reached for his phone from his nightstand. He could see that numerous notifications were waiting for him, only becoming easier to read as he brought the phone closer to his squinting eyes. Hope sparked a tiny flame that soon died when he saw they were primarily from his ex-girlfriend Minthe. Swiftly he deleted all the messages without reading them, knowing full well what they contained, and felt like the piece of shit she always called him. It didn’t matter he has successful businesses, thriving Realm, and envious villas with equal vistas to his name, Minthe knew exactly what words to say to not only verbally wound him deeply, but to twist the proverbial knife. It’s generally assumed that Hecate is able to control whether or not the hateful red nymph could come into Headquarters, but it would seem the witchcraft goddess had no control over forms of private communications.

Hades squinted at the screen and looked at the time, sitting up with a start “SHIT!” It was way past time that he should be at work, never mind being out of bed. Hurriedly, Hades got dressed for work, fed the dogs, left a note for the dog walker (with an extra big tip for having to deal with Cordon Bleu), and fizzed into his office at the top of Tower 1 beating Hecate by a few seconds. “Where in TARTARUS have you been Hades?! You never answered your phone and you are late for the meeting in Conference Room 1!” Hades clicked his jaw and stared at his second in command quietly regarding her for a moment. He tasted the stale unlit cigarette perched between his lips and sighed, flicking it back into the ether from where he called it forth. “I overslept” came the weak reply, sounding hollow even to his own ears. Without further comment, Hades stalked hurriedly out of his office toward the meeting room with the irritated blue goddess hot on his heels, huffing obscenities under her breath.

Rounding a corner, Hades turned his head to ask Hecate a question on the meetings progress when he felt a small form bounce off of him in his rush, hearing the resulting spillage of fluttering scrolls hit the floor. 

“Oh sugar snaps!” squeaked the carrier of the load, her bright pink eyes locked with Hades‘ own deep scarlet hue. The pink goddess then bent her knees primly to collect her errant scrolls, blushing in embarrassment. Hades drew in a sharp intake of air and stopped short, staring dumbly at the tiny pink goddess before him [ _Oh gods...it’s...Persephone...._ ]. He noticed her outfit today, a delicate cream colored silk blouse that dipped low in the front with a bit of lace hugging the tops of her full breasts. A light brown pinstripe wool pencil skirt clung to her generous hips as brown sharp heeled ankle boots graced her tiny feet. Inwardly Hades groaned, staring at the flushed cheeked goddess before him on her knees looking up at him. The charged mental sexual innuendo wasn’t wasted on his mind and he instinctively filed it away for later [ _ugh stop it, dirty old man_ ]. 

Hecate threw up her hands in an exasperated sigh, temporarily breaking the charged connection between the two deities in front of her and rushed onwards to the meeting room. She bit out a sharp “I’ll let them know you’re here”, turning on her heeled black leather boots, clacking her way down the hall a short distance. Persephone and Hades paused to see the meeting through the tall glass windows, the attendees talking to Hecate then looking out the meeting room windows at the pair expectantly. 

“H-hey...” stammered Hades, biting his tongue in his attempt to control it, frowning slightly. “Hi...” chirped Persephone quietly, meeting his gaze again briefly. Hades blushed deeper and felt his limbs jerk hastily to join the goddess in picking up the errant scrolls, momentarily forgetting the reason for his haste in the first place. Hesitantly, Hades smiled warmly at Persephone, noticing the delicate blue flower crown that bloomed freshly in her hair. 

Both Hades and Persephone started talking at the same time “S-s-Sorry” “Sorry” which resulted in shy grins. Hades swallowed, feeling his mouth dry “h-how are y-you?” [ _godsdamnit I thought I was over this_ ], plastering what he thought what felt like a confident smile on his lips. Persephone parted her full lips and breezily replied “I’m fine...you’re in a rush. I can pick this up, don’t-” Hades interrupted gently “Sweetness, it’s my fault, my pleasure, and Im never too busy to help-” their hands gently brushed together on the last scroll and Hades swore he felt a spark arc from her hand to his. His heart beat rapidly as he zeroed in on her lips, which were looking impossibly soft “...you” the last word came out in a low purr. The tense moment suddenly broke by the sound of a turning door handle.

Hecate opened the door and called “Hades! Come on!” Biting his lower lip in regret, Hades lifted the scroll and proffered it to Persephone “Thats me...” He blinked at her and stood awkwardly before her, one hand in his suit pants pocket in an attempt to hide his growing arousal and the other hand running through his hair [ _yeah, real smooth dipshit...acting like a damn teen going through puberty_ ]. Persephone smiled warmly and waved with her free hand “it’s ok, I can handle it! Go ahead...I’ll talk to you later” [ _please Little Goddess_ ]. With regret, Hades turned to join Hecate in a meeting that really could have been an email but was secretly thankful it wasn’t.

Hades sat in his usual seat, hoping it was a good seat to not only look like he was paying attention but also situated in such a way that he hoped he’d catch a glimpse of Persephone in the hall again. Absentmindedly, Hades’ mind drifted to his literal run-in with Persephone, mulling over the way things could have been done differently and doodled the flowers from Persephone’s hair in an attempt to commit them to memory. Fifteen minutes later, he saw Persephone walking slowly from the direction she was heading to earlier [ _I must thank the architect for insisting on these glass windows_ ] and watched her stop in the hall to talk to Megaera, the youngest of his Erinyes. Hades caught himself tapping a foot in silent delight as Persephone turned her back to the glass, the round swell of her ass outlined perfectly in her skirt. Hades stared at her ass, imagining all the dirty, disgusting things he would do just to worship its softness. He then coughed and shifted in his seat to ease the fabric cutting into his groin [ _down boy_ ]. 

“Hades?” Hecate questioned wearily, startling the King out of his fantasy. Hades coughed again, took a sip of water, and skimmed over the agenda now festooned with drawings of flowers, bullshitting his way through what little bits he did pay attention to. Seemingly satisfied, Hecate gave a few words of encouragement to those seated and Hades adjourned the meeting, finally noticing sadly that Persephone had long gone.

Back in his office, Hades could feel his phone burning a hole in his pocket, the urge to txt Persephone growing ever more urgent until he couldn’t ignore the feeling any longer. He whipped it out of his jacket pocket and swiped at the screen.

 **Hades** : sorry about earlier, I had a rough start this morning. 

He hoped she really was ok and thanked the Fates for what little interaction they had today so far [ _she looked so beautiful today...actually she looks beautiful every day..._ ] Almost instantly, his phone dinged. The custom vibration he had set to Persephone’s cellphone number buzzed in miniature staccato mirroring the one beating in his chest. 

**Persephone** : it’s ok! I’m happy I got to see you. Do you want to talk about your morning?

“Happy? To see me...?” Hades blushed to himself, feeling his heart soar. Giddily, Hades stared at her words, bit gently on his lower lip and tried several times before settling on something harmless. 

**Hades** : it was good seeing you too. It’s nothing really. 

**Persephone** : ok, if you change your mind, you know where and how to reach me! < _attached was a picture of Persephone sitting at her desk in the library, with a pencil stuffed behind her ear. Smiling saucily with a wink, her head was propped up with her free hand, and a hint of cleavage poufed alluringly from her shirt_ >

Hades felt his heart constrict and his cock stir awake yet again “little minx” he gasped with a huff. Hades fought the need to go see her as dirty daydreams of pinning Persephone against the scroll shelves and ravishing her flashed in his mind. Interrupting his thoughts, his phone intercom crackled to life “Your Majesty, your 11am is here.” Hades‘ new P.A. Nico drawled. The Ipotane was hired that day after the insistence of a male PA. Hades didn’t want to make the same mistake he did with Minthe, and Nico came with stellar recommendations. He also felt it was important to hire someone less inclined to have personal agendas involving his influence. “Excellent, give me a moment and then send them in Nico.” Having been late, Hades never got a chance to see who was on the schedule.

Hades snapped a quick selfie of himself at his desk, holding his coffee cup up in a toast and a lopsided dimpled grin, his blush obvious in the lighting of his office. He sent the pic to Persephone without any attached message and set the phone aside. 

Suddenly, Hades became aware of shrill yelling outside his office door, thankful that he had the wherewithal to have swapped out his glass office door with a sturdy but sleek black stained ironwood one for privacy. He heard his name being screeched as Nico tried and failed to stop the pushy visitor “HADES!” [ _shit, what in Tartarus is SHE doing here?_ ] His door shook ominously as the voice on the other side attacked it with a flurry of violent knocks. “LET ME IN!” 

Hades crossed the space to his office door and carefully opened it wide, coming face to face with the last person he felt like seeing that day. “Minthe.” Her name clung to his tongue like poison and he felt the weight of it turn leaden in his gut. “Hades...this....animal claims to be your PA! It’s sitting in my spot!” Her emphasis on ‘animal’ elicited a sneer from both Hades and Nico alike. 

Hurriedly, Hades waved her inside but didn’t shut his office door. Looking pointedly out at Nico, Hades was pleased to see the dark grey Ipotane take the hint and pick up his phone to call Hecate and Security. Hades sauntered to his minibar and poured himself a drink, watching the cloudy white liquid glow in the delicate diamond tumbler. He turned to Minthe and took a sip, the heady anise flavored proof of the drink burning deliciously its way down his throat. 

“What are you doing here?” the King asked with thinly veiled disgust. 

Minthe looked up at Hades in rage “YOU ARENT ANSWERING ME!” Her body, sharp in features shook in overwhelming tumultuous emotion. “WHY?!?”

Hades downed his glass and poured himself another tumbler of ouzo, then turned back to Minthe and regarded her cooly. “You were suspended.” 

“Yeah asshole, JUST suspended...this is worse than that pink whore, at least she wasn't A FUCKING FRE-“ her words were cut off when Hecate charged in and seized the shaking red nymph by her wrist, her hand having been poised to strike Hades yet again. 

“MINTHE!” Hissed Hecate ominously, attempting to restrain the red nymph. Over her shoulder, she saw that Hades stood silently leaning against his minibar, his head bowed and staring at the floor with widened eyes hands gripping the edge of the minibar with white knuckles behind him. 

“Get out”

Both women stilled and turned to Hades, who had only moved to sit down his untouched drink. His face was still lowered to the floor, but his eyes were now closed in concentration. 

“I said...” ground out a hushed voice, almost too quiet to be coming from the still god. Hecate felt the air crackle as a sudden cold damp chill threatened to choke her. 

Minthe shrieked “WAIT! I-“

Hades tipped his head up slowly, his usual warm red eyes were replaced with a cold, glacial blue. He bared his sharpened elongated teeth and roared ubiquitously “GET OUT!” feeling his control slip as his skin blossomed with darkness and spinning cosmos. He loomed over the women as the slight breeze tousled his thick mane of silvery white hair. 

Minthe squealed manically and fought anew to release Hecates’ grip on her “SEE?! DO YOU SEE HOW HES THREATENING ME?!? I have witnesses! HA!” The red nymph sang in triumph, finally throwing Hecate off of her. Security stopped right outside the door to assess the situation, trembling at the horrifying sight of their King.

Hades glared with venom at his ex, seething with all the anger he’s held in for so long. He spat out each word quieter and quieter until he was speaking in no louder a voice than a grave hush “Never. Say. That. About. Her. Again.” 

Minthe crossed the room and crossed her arms, glaring at Hades with a smug demeanor. “Or what? You’re proving my point you know. You’re a monster just like your father.” Her smug lips curled into a smirk, clearly unimpressed by his show of rage. She knew he wouldn’t touch her or physically return whatever ire she unleashed on him. 

CRACK! The glass mirror behind Hades shattered, raining shining confetti down his back with bits flying into Minthe’s face. 

Panting heavily, Hades balled his fists tightly at his sides, forcing them still “You. Fired. Out. NOW!” the last word being punctuated by every glass, vase, and mirror audibly splintering nearby. While the struggling Minthe was being corralled by security, Hades walked shakily to his couch and collapsed, sighed deeply and sank into the cushions, his head in his hands. 

The Ipotane shivered apologetically, not knowing who Minthe was to stop her. Hecate nodded at Nico, assuring him it was forgiven. Hades was supposed to go over things with him that morning before the meeting...how could it be Nico’s fault? She looked at her old friend and rubbed his shoulder soothingly, feeling the tension shake through his body.

“I need a drink” sighed the King...and jumped as the last glass he had poured himself crumbled into dust. 

-Lunch-

Hades took a noon lunch and fizzed back home to check on the new dog walker and to pick up a quick sandwich and a car for later. He decided that a drive right after work would be a good idea to restructure his mind. The dog walker was an affable Minotaur that even Cordon Bleu seemed to just barely tolerate and he even knew a trick to make putting ear drops in more efficient. Confident that his new caretaker was up to the job, Hades drove back to the seat of his power at HQ.

 **Persephone** : hey, are you ok? My mirror broke.

 **Hades** : yes, sorry Sweetness. Stressful morning.

 **Persephone** : you know I’m here to talk right? We’re friends. 

Hades frowned at her text, feeling a bit like the label ‘friend’ was an ugly title. “I wish you were more than that, Little Goddess.” Instead he typed out a mundane answer. No details but enough to explain why.

 **Hades** : I know. Yes we are. Minthe was here. 

Persephone touched her lips with her fingers “oh no, poor baby”. She carefully typed out her answer. 

**Persephone** : are you ok? 

Hades stared at the screen, hardly comprehending the question. “Am I ok...?” As he contemplated what to say next, Persephone sent another text. It was a picture of her face with a worried pout on it. Her hair wreathed in fresh small white flowers. Another picture was sent, a doodle of Cerberus tilting his heads in a comical way with question marks. A soft smile crept onto Hades face. 

**Hades** : thank you Sweetness, I needed that. You should be careful though. I hear the boss is a real dick about using company time to text. 

**Persephone** : I better get back to work then! Can’t risk my boss’s anger! < _picture shows Persephone in a mock dramatic gasp, with her free hand palm-out against her forehead_ >

 **Hades** : see you in the throne room at 2. < _picture showing Hades with a tired face and a wave_ >

 **Persephone** : later! < _picture of Persephone waving with a devastatingly beautiful heart-stopping smile_ >. 

Hades stared at the picture Persephone just sent him for a long time, relishing the feeling of strong emotion and warmth envelope his body in crashing waves. Putting his phone down, he put his right hand over his heart, dropped his head back on the back of his couch, letting the tears flow and the longing to hold Persephone cradle his battered heart. 

-Court-

Hades stepped into the elevator and greeted the tiny daemon inside. He was robed in the dark black chiton and himation of his arbiter role. Upon his brow was a simple crown, and his ears were edged in jet black stones. Hades entered the courtroom confidently and strode toward his throne, hearing the various conversations quiet at his approach to the high seat of power. Settling himself on the plush black seat of his chair, Hades looked over the crowd gathered that day. Various assistants busied themselves awaiting Hades’ orders to begin, but in truth he only had eyes for the tiny pink goddess dressed in a simple crisp white peplos. Her hair was tied into a crown of braids on her head, and the silver and crystal comb he gave her winked at him. Hades’ breath caught as he nodded at her, momentarily unable to articulate in words the official start of judgement proceedings. Hades summoned his bident and tapped the butt of it on the floor for order in front of an already attentive audience.

The next two hours went by in a flash, much to Hades’ dismay. It wasn’t the judging he was delighting in, but the view of his highly capable Shade Coordinator. Her orderliness greatly sped up the process of judging, so more souls could be processed per court session. Her deference to each shade presented was inspiring to him in ways he couldn’t even fathom. He knew she was comfortable in her role from the candid smiles and winks she presented him between each case, each moment conjuring a secret thrill to his heart. After court dismissed for the day, Hades watched her gather up her work and turn to depart with the crowd. He longed to call her over but couldn’t think of a reason to do so. Regretfully he watched her leave, her bright colors standing in stark contrast to the rest of the room. Hades stared at the door she disappeared through, unsuccessfully silently bidding her to come back. 

Back in his offices luxe en-suite bathroom, Hades changed back into the suit he wore for the day, deep in thought. It wasn’t a difficult day by any means...just emotionally and mentally draining. Hanging his court robes back into his closet, Hades poured a glass of water and settled into finally reading his emails. He groaned as he saw his days schedule with Minthe’s name in the 11am slot. Had he answered her messages or been on time, this morning may have been avoided. Kicking himself yet again for letting her get to him like that, Hades brightened at the fact that not only was she not in his personal life anymore, but not at work anymore either. He picked his cellphone up and blocked her number, realizing that she never would have changed for the better. She showed him that she was and always will be a toxic cancer had he gone on with his plans to propose. Hades shuddered and squinted his eyes regretting not kicking her out of the apartment when she asked about her job situation but he stood by his word of not taking back gifts. Eventually she would have to move anyway as he no longer paid her rent and she no longer had a job in his company...and her apartment was prime real estate. Hades sighed for the hundredth time that day and queued the text screen back up to Persephone, he smiled and tapped out a quick message.

 **Hades** : you were great today Little Goddess. 

**Persephone** : so were you! ;)

He chuckled at the wink emoji and typed out a hopefully innocuous question. 

**Hades** : So, what are your plans for the night? 

**Persephone** : a bit of studying. Got a test tomorrow. 

Hades frowned thoughtfully but decided against asking her to a quick dinner. The memory of his earlier awkward interaction muscled it’s way back to the forefront. He figured he pushed his luck enough for the day, and didn’t want to creep her out with the desperation he felt [ _no, better to just be supportive and ask her when...when....godsdamn I don’t know_ ]. 

**Hades** : Good luck then, but I’m sure you don’t need it. :-)

 **Persephone** : who am I to turn down a special gift from a King? ;)

Hades smiled at his phone and shut his computer down for the day. Gathering his things, he took the elevator down to the garage to go on his solitary ride around his Realm. 

-Ride-

Hades sped around the city to a small outcropping of his farthest pomegranate orchards. The borderline between Olympus and Underworld blurred here resulting in a sunset unbelievably colored in both Realms’ atmospheres. He remembered the few times he brought dates here, only for them to get bored and just want to get something out of him other than quiet companionship in the moment. Even Minthe guilted him expensively when she deemed he wasted her time. He thought again of Persephone and wondered how she was doing, if she would like this place. He went to take a picture of the sunset and remembered she was studying. Not wanting to bother her, he pocketed his phone and just hugged himself, watching the final weak rays of Helios slip behind his youngest brothers Realm. In the darkness he let out a shaking breath, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

-Present-

Dinner was simple. He didn’t feel much like cooking so he brought home a gyro from his favorite sandwich shop. The proprietor was a good man, and Hades was only too happy to tip his waitstaff generously. Once home and inside, he was greeted by his Pack that all vied for his attention, save for Cordon Bleu who acted above such displays of affection when it suited him. He fed the pack and let them play, noticing Cerberus had yet another blue flower crown adorning his head. “You saw Persephone too huh?” Cerberus let him take off the crown and bounded out to join the others. Smiling wistfully, he smelled the flowers woven together, wondering yet again how she was.

While reading annual reports in his study, Persephone texted him later. It was a pic of a stack of books and her binder full of color coded notes in the front. 

**Hades** : Having fun?

 **Persephone** : Yup, so I’m taking a break. Can’t have too much fun! 

Hades snorted. Knowing her, she probably was having fun. 

They texted back and forth, sharing pics and just chatting about their day. Hades put the crown back on Cerberus and instructed him to pose, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in complete doggy bliss. 

**Hades** : somebody misses you < _attached is the pic of Cerberus posing for the camera as well as a few pics of the rest of his pack_ >. 

**Persephone** : Aww tell them I love them and give them kisses from me, ok? 

Hades smirked and felt a moment of bravery. 

**Hades** : Hey, where’s mine? ;)

Persephone didn’t answer for a while...fearing he was too forward, Hades went to text her, telling her it was a joke and to apologize for being too forward. Before he hit send, however, Persephone sent a text of her blowing him a kiss with a wink. Hades smiled happily and hugged the phone to his chest, enjoying the moment. 

In the shower, Hades thought about Persephone again. Her gorgeous eyes from this morning peeking up from her position of kneeling on the floor before him to pick up the scrolls. He felt his arousal stir as he soaped up a wash rag and scrubbed his chest and shoulders. He thought of her peplos clinging in delicate folds to her body in court and wondered how it would feel taking her on his throne. Hades moaned at the thought, wondering for the millionth time how it would be like having her here at his house again. Enjoying each other’s company, watching movies together and making out. His cock fully erect, Hades decided a quick tug in the shower just wasn’t going to suffice it this time. After a long day, he felt like he deserved a proper masturbation session comfortable in his own bed. It was late, so he didn’t feel bad staying up in his bedroom for the night. Sleep wasn’t on his mind yet anyway. 

Hades quickly dried himself off and walked into his bedroom, his full erect cock preceding him. He spied his phone on his bed, and picked it up, swiping to the top of Persephone’s texts to him. Rereading every line slowly, he felt himself relax on his large bed. At the first picture, his cock twitched, begging to be touched. Hades grunted thoughtfully and gripped his cock at the base, feeling the heft of his own arousal. He looked at picture Persephone and started to languidly stroke himself, slowly warming up to a faster pace. Hades swiped further down the wall of text to the next picture. It was featuring one of her drop-dead gorgeous smiles. He quickened his pace on his cock, hungrily staring at her perfect lips. He wondered what they would look like wrapped around his dick. Gasping at the stab of lust, Hades stroked himself faster, building the friction to a delicious boil in his loins. 

Hades lowered his phone against his side so he could still see Persephone’s picture as he pleasured himself. He pictured Persephone’s breasts pushed against him, her wet folds opening up to him like a flower. He wondered how she tasted, what she smelled like, how her supple skin would feel wrapped around his waist and hips. He closed his eyes and pictured the freckles across her cheeks and pert nose, wondering if other places on her had freckles and felt a burning need to kiss every one. His fingers that were hovering over his phone dipped and swayed to his steady rhythm, and his breaths started to come in ragged gasps. 

“Kore...” he breathed, tasting the sweetness of her first given name on his lips. Musings of her being in his bed right now and touching him spurred his lust. “Persephone...Kore...” He gasped her name and moaned desperately as his hips bucked wildly. With a growl, he fell over the edge in a blinding roar, her name on his lips in a fervent prayer, stars dancing behind his eyes as he released his load onto the waiting towel on his lap. Spent, Hades relaxed against his headboard, gasping at the residual tremors his release gave him. 

The blissful silence was broken by a single sound “...Hades....?” He heard the sound of Persephone’s voice call him to awareness from his phone, her picture he had previously been gazing at alarmingly replaced by a phonecall screen. 

His heart dropped into his stomach and a sickening nausea threatened to spill out of his churning gut. Little did he know that when his other hand was hovering over his phone, he inadvertently called the very person he was fantasizing over, horrified that she heard him moaning her name. 


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades tries to avoid confrontation. Persephone is the adultier adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! Here’s chapter two. 
> 
> Could there be a chapter 3? ;)
> 
> Again, internal dialogue is indicated with [] and italics.

-Previously-

Time slowed and again Hades heard Persephone call his name over the small speaker of his phone. 

“...Hello? Hades...?”

His heart skipped a beat, the swooping feeling of nausea souring dangerously close to eruption. Time skidded to a stop, and in the infinite time he sat frozen holding his breath, Persephone disconnected the call. 

The brief silence was deafening before Hades jumped off his bed to dash to his en suite bathroom, vomiting what felt like his very essence down the drain. 

Hades laid on the cool tile floor on his side in a fetal position, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. “This day could not get any fucking worse...” He groaned pitifully, easing onto his back, weakly covering his face with his hands. “SHIT Shit shit shit SHIT!” He let out a shaky breath, feeling empty and ashamed [ _Im sure she’s disgusted by me...why didn’t I just look at saved pictures?! Noooo, I just HAD to read the damn flirting too_ ]. He lifted himself back up to face the toilet opening as his stomach roiled threateningly again. The next thing Hades knew, Cerberus was snuffling around his Masters’ body, waking the sleeping King from his tortured slumber on the bathroom floor. 

Hades stood miserably in his bathroom catching his reflection in the mirror. His tired eyes were ringed in a dark sickly hue, and they had a hollow haunted look to them. Hades ran a quick shower, numbly washing the previous night off of his aching body [ _how am I going to face her?_ ] Robotically, he got dressed, dreading the day ahead. 

-Headquarters-

Once parked in the corporate lot, Hades slunk into the lobby of Tower 1, looking around with wide-eyed trepidation. Carefully Hades snuck to the elevator, pausing every few steps to look around. Thinking the coast was clear, he stepped onto the elevator and smiled wanly at the small elevator daemon. 

“Hades!” Called Persephone cheerily from the lobby entrance [ _ah shit....of course shes looking extra beautiful today in blue]_ , making her way to the elevator doors. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail with soft fringe framing her face, her white coat open to reveal a blue turtleneck dress that hugged in all the right places. As she slowly approached, he drank in the view of her, noticing her matching blue pumps with straps around her ankles. Hades groaned and tried his best to pretend he didn’t notice her, but the tiny daemon looked at him expectantly. Despite his throbbing cock betraying his fear, Hades panicked and swiftly exited the elevator, going in the opposite direction from Persephone. “O-on second thought...I have to t-talk to s-s-security about yes-yesterday”. When Persephone stepped on the elevator, she looked at the small daemon, who promptly shrugged her shoulders, flitting to the button indicating Persephone’s floor. 

All morning was like that. Persephone would be transferring scrolls to and from different departments, and every time she saw Hades in the halls, he would get wide-eyed and dash in the opposite direction. Lunch was no better as she found out he had gone out to lunch to an undisclosed place. Persephone then sought out the only person she felt would know what was going on with Hades. 

Hecate didn’t know what to tell Persephone. As far as she knew, nothing wrong was going on with Hades. Sure, she knew Hades has a hard-on for the younger goddess, and she knew Persephone cared about Hades a lot...but she felt it wasn’t her business to meddle in Hades’ private affairs unless necessary. They did have a nice lunch break catching up on life and being formally introduced to Hades’ new P.A. Nico. 

Nico smiled warmly at Persephone and said with a knowing wink before she even told him her name “Ah, you must be Persephone, His Majesty did tell me about you.” Persephone was speechless, hope lit in her eyes “He did?” Suddenly Nico laid his ears flat, noticing Hecate behind Persephone motioning for him to ‘shut up’ and hastily added “yes! He said that you were pink and the Shade Coordinator and would sometimes bring scrolls up to review....and....” Nico fidgeted in his seat and grinned a guilty equine grin at the two goddesses before him, sweating a little. Persephone let out a disappointed “oh”, and shook his hand woodenly. “Good to meet you Nico...” [ _of course he would only talk business with his P.A...at least it isn’t Minthe anymore..._ ]. Nico and Hecate watched Persephone meander her way back to her office. Nico cleared his throat anxiously, trying his hand at small talk “I can see why he speaks so highly of her...” Hecate smirked and walked towards her office, shaking her head “you have no idea”.

-Court, Throne Room-

Hades laid his head on his desk, staring at the turned off cellphone just inches from his face. “Somehow, this is your fault” he groused, frowning at the offending accessory. After last night, he had turned his phone off, afraid of any messages that Persephone might send him regarding his accidental call. He knew he was overreacting. He knew he couldn’t hide forever. He knew he had to eventually face it and whatever came out of what happened. His computer dinged “it’s time to go to court anyway....” Begrudgingly, Hades pushed to his feet with a groan and drifted to his robes closet. 

Getting to the throne room was easy. The denizens of the Underworld parted before him in waves. Hades perched on his throne quietly, watching the clock crawl slowly by. Persephone was wearing a fetching light pink peplos today, emphasizing her full breasts and a slit cut high up one leg. Throughout the session, he barely met her gaze, giving each judged soul a dispassionate decision before calling for the next one hastily. 

Persephone was hurt, he could see that. But the fact was that she heard him masturbating last night calling her name like some creep...that alone was horrifying. He felt like it forced on her an expectation he didn’t want her to feel pressured about. He doesn’t want her to know what he fantasizes of her...it’s enough to make anyone swear off men and join the Maidenhood. Despite his sincere contrition at what happened, he found himself memorizing her shape when she lightly stepped between his dais and the tables. The gauzy film of her peplos was folded in such a way that it barely screened her form from his eyes, causing his fingers to itch in longing to explore through the slit in her peplos [ _ugh!! damn horniness...haven’t you done ENOUGH damage?_ ]. He followed her graceful moves more carefully, noticing her formal tone, averted gaze, and purposeful steps [ _she can’t even look at me. Gods I’m disgusting_ ]. Nevertheless, at the end of the court session of the day, Hades had an uncomfortable erection begging for release. Hades didn’t even wait for the throne room to empty as was customary, he just swept out of the room in a rush, robes billowing behind him like black broken wings. No one noticed his flustered face and moist cheeks as he fled to his office before he did anything else to embarrass Persephone with. 

Persephone stared as his departure clearly upset. He was the opposite of the warm flirting gentleman of yesterday...today he was the King: cold and removed and had been avoiding her all day. He has read nothing she’s sent him or acknowledged her presence unless faced with no alternative like in the throne room. Surely she did something wrong to upset him? She frowned at her belongings and clenched her jaw with resolve [ _I told him no emotional whiplash...so I’m going to confront him. Fates preserve me._ ] With shoulders set, Persephone marched out of the throne room toward the elevator, not even bothering to change out of her mortal style court peplos. 

-Office-

Hades breathed a sigh of relief in the safety of his en-suite office shower. His overwhelming need was so great that he had fizzed right outside the throne room door to his office on the top floor. There was no way he could have successfully maneuvered the halls and elevator with a raging erection in his loose court robes, even on a good day the embarrassment would’ve been too much. As soon as he arrived, he threw his robes over his office chair unceremoniously and ran naked into the bathroom, dousing himself in cold water in the shower. When the cold was proving to not cool his ardor even a fraction, he hesitantly conceded to fantasies of Persephone. In no time he was panting and crying, disgusted at himself for feeling this deep need of her...something he was sure was not reciprocated or wanted. Feeling empty, Hades put his suit back on and stepped into his office. There, propped on his office sofa was Persephone, in her light pink peplos that necessitated his quick departure from the throne room. “Hades...we need to talk...”

Hades made a beeline for his minibar and poured himself a drink, refusing to look at Persephone. He could feel the shame creeping up his cheeks and the self loathing sink in his gut. He let out a shuddering breath and forced out a hoarse “Would you like a drink...?“ the question hung unanswered and heavy in the air. Silently, Persephone stood and walked over to Hades, hating the way he jolted and turned from her when she gently touched his arm. “Hades...you promised me no emotional whiplash...please...tell me what I did wrong. Let’s talk it out.” 

Hades slowly turned and looked at Persephone incredulously. “Y-you did n-n-nothing wrong.” His words sounded anguished. Persephone tried again, choosing her words carefully “then why are you avoiding me?” Hades swallowed hard and trembled slightly [ _ok here goes nothing. Fates help me_ ] “B-because l-last night I...” he broke off with a strangled sob. Persephone took his hands and guided him to the sofa, offering encouraging, soothing words. “Take a deep breath, there, now relax and tell me”.

Hades held his eyes closed and focused on his breathing. He felt her soft tiny thumbs rub his thumbs like he’s done for her. He became aware of her closeness, her warmth, her smell. She smelled like honeysuckle and roses with hints of lavender. Her small hands felt like a charged current in his large hands. 

Persephone watched his face, the anguish that was there moments before slowly melting away [ _theres that dorky face I love to see_ ], slowly Hades opened his eyes, and he looked down at the woman he adored above all others. He fought the urge to flee again, instead focusing on her full soft lips. 

Persephone prompted him soothingly “now, tell me what happened last night...please?” She sensed him fighting to control the urge to shut down and grasped his hands tighter. “Please Hades, for me?” He snapped his eyes back up to hers and fell into their pink depths, entranced. “I...accidentally called you last night while...” he looked away, face turning a darker shade of blue and muttered something unintelligible. Persephone blinked “Hades, I can’t understand yo-“

In a sudden rush Hades spit it out, “I was thinking of you last n-night and in the m-m-middle of um d-doing t-that I butt dialed y-you.” He covered his face with his hands and tried not to be sick, bracing for the impact. 

Persephone sat up straight and looked at the mess of the god in front of her, slowly comprehending what he just said. “Wait...so...I didn’t do anything wrong...?” Hades faced her now, putting his hand on her cheek reverently “no Sweetness, you’ve done everything right. It was me that did something wrong, and I...” [ _I understand if you find me detestable_ ] He looked miserable and exhausted and ever the gentleman she knew him to be. “Hades, please don’t shut me out...”

Hades sighed “Sweetness, I’m so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like this. I was ashamed you heard me on the phone like that and I was afraid I violated your trust in me...” [ _there. I said it_ ]. Hades felt the tears roll down his face. 

Persephone sat dumbstruck [ _wait...did he just say...he accidentally called me while masturbating while thinking of me...and he felt so bad that he’s having an existential crisis?]_ “Hades...” 

Hades flinched at the sound of his name and inwardly Persephone cried at this show of vulnerability. [ _Minthe has hurt him for something like this...that...that bitch!_ ] Persephone tried again but softer “Hades...please don’t be upset, if it makes you feel better...I like to think of you too.” She bit her lower lip and blushed, watching his reaction carefully.

Hades gasped and looked up into Persephone’s eyes startled at the confession [ _did she...just say...she thinks of me while masturbating too....?!?]_ They sat there in silence afraid to make a move, staring hungrily into each other’s eyes. Hades longed to kiss her, to touch her, but deep down he desired her to always feel trust and safety in his presence. 

Persephone was standing in front of him now, touching his cheek, her face getting closer and closer until her lips softly touched his. From the chaste contact, he felt electricity shoot from his lips to his groin in a feeling he’s never experienced from a simple single kiss before. It made him crave more. Persephone deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him as she darted her tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the saltiness of his tears. 

Hades pulled away slightly and looked into Persephone’s eyes. “Sweetness...I thought you would be disgusted...that you’d think I’m loathsome for...” Persephone kissed him silent “shhh...never...” Hades embraced her again, kissing her with desire. He felt her hands run up his chest, spurring him to cup her face as they kissed. 

Suddenly, a loud growl gurgled through the room, making them jump apart. Persephone stopped and flushed a deep magenta then laughed at Hades’ reaction. He had flung his arms back in surprise with a shocked expression on his face. Recovering and laughing himself, Hades asked the one question he’s been dying to ask for a while now “would you like have dinner with me tonight?” Persephone giggled and kissed him again “it’s a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I’m gonna have to acknowledge that this doesn’t really fit in Rachel’s timeline. 
> 
> That’s ok, because fanfics are fun and meant to explore infinite possibilities. :-)


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a date! Or how Hades manages to keep it together long enough to enjoy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. I’m hoping y’all enjoy this. I like the idea of a slow burn. 
> 
> You know the drill, [] in italics for internal monologue.

Hades smiled widely at Persephone, then looked down at her clothes and breathed deeply, blushing “Not that I’m complaining...but you might want to change into something a bit...warmer before we go...” Persephone looked down and smiled weakly “I guess you’re right, heh...my other clothes are in my office, meet back here in 15 minutes?” Hades smiled softly and bowed slightly toward her, taking one of Persephone’s hands and kissed her knuckles softly “I’ll be here Sweetness”. He never saw her run so fast before. 

When she left, Hades stood and walked over to his window overlooking his Realm. He mulled over the details of the past two days and the fact that he was going out to dinner with the sweetest, most beautiful goddess in all the Realms. Then the ever present inner voice started. The doubts and fear reared it’s ugly head and he furrowed his brow chewing on his bottom lip [ _she said yes! well, technically she said it’s a date...is it an actual date or just a phrase? Was it pity? What if she decides I’m not good enough? What if I smell?_ ] and then decided he needed to try to look at it positively for once [ _Kore agreed to dinner with me! That’s a good sign! And she hasn’t complained about how I smell before...unlike Minthe...and others..._ ] however it was no use. His resolve faltered and he summoned a cigarette from the ether and placed it between his lips, rolling the cylindrical tube in thought. He suddenly felt very self-aware and embarrassed, pacing in front of the window like a caged animal [ _maybe I can pretend something came up..._ ]. Hades quickly shuffled to his desk and retrieved his phone, swiping up the screen in determined sadness. He queued up the chat log he had with Persephone, managing to finally see the txts she had sent him after he turned his phone off the previous night. They were kind and supportive, more than he felt he deserved...

Right at that last moment before deciding to call off dinner, Persephone opened the door, full of happiness and anticipation for dinner with the King “Hey sorry Hades, I got talking to Meg and-“ she stopped in the doorway and saw Hades’ face. His brow was knitted tight with eyes closed tight and his cheeks were wet from falling tears. A thin lipped frown scrunched up his lips...this was not the face of a happy Hades. She saw him holding his phone and her stomach knotted in anxiety “Hades...what’s wrong?!” Persephone was torn between running to him to comfort him or stepping back through the door to give him privacy. 

Hades let out a shuddering breath and opened his sorrow filled scarlet eyes. “You came back...” Persephone stopped and really looked at the King. This was a god on the verge of a self induced panic attack. She crossed the room to him and took the phone from his hands, sitting it face down on his desk. She faced him and pulled his hands so he’d face her. “Of course I came back, I said I would...Hades, what’s happened? Talk to me?”

Hades chewed on his bottom lip and averted Persephone's intense gaze [ _do I tell her the truth...or do I lie? A lie would hurt us both, but the truth..._ ] Hades swallowed and snuck a peek at Persephone's face. He found her expression worried but free of judgement and malice. A pang of his own doubt nibbled again at his heart. He took a leap of faith and decided a half truth was best. “I-I j-just turned my phone back o-o-on and read some of the messages you sent after...” he looked away again in frustration at his own insecurities. Persephone softly smiled and reached up to wipe his eyes with a small soft hand. “Hades...” 

Hades leaned into the soft touch and sighed. “I’m sorry.” Persephone blinked and wiped his other cheek with her other hand. “We’ve already done this silly, there’s nothing to apologize for, I Promise.” she cupped his face and tugged it down, making the tall god bow down to meet her. She kissed him softly on the lips, catching a whiff of burning embers and the mineral tang of cold earth. She shivered at his clean smokey scent and breathed deeply. “Now...what is dinner?” Hades grinned into the kiss and hugged the goddess close, happy in the way she answered his own doubts with unwavering acceptance. “How do you feel about...Moroccan...?”

-Dinner-

Seated at the front facing a large dais, Persephone looked around at the decor excitedly. Every wall was painted in colorful murals and each seating area included low sofas with plump pillows and punched heavy metal tables. Patrons were seated comfortably everywhere except for Hades’ and Persephone’s private area. A dryad in loose Moroccan dress came around with a silver basin and ewer full of rose water to wash their hands. Upon entering the booth section, she hesitated, seeing the King of the Underworld seated alone with a pretty pink goddess. She did notice with gratitude that his brothers weren’t present...that was an expensive remodel she didn’t wish to revisit any time soon. Hades smiled warmly at the being who slightly recoiled from the pair, hesitating to come any closer so Persephone waved at the dryad and got up to meet her. Conspiratorially, Persephone leaned towards the dryad and whispered with a laugh “it’s ok, he’ll behave since I’m here”, eliciting a nervous titter from the serving dryad. The server gingerly approached the couple and explained what she was doing in a hushed voice, averting Hades’ eyes, trying to speak as quickly as she could to hurry back out of the area. When she was done, she grabbed a basket of pita and left a couple pieces at the center of their table. 

In due time, the food started to be served, and Persephone noticed each course at their area was lacking meat despite the heavy smell of roast tagine chicken scenting the air. She looked at Hades and smiled happily, appreciating the fact he remembered about her being vegetarian and hoped he was enjoying himself too. She needn’t have worried because Hades was smiling an easy smile that showed off his dimples as he ate. 

Nonchalantly, Persephone picked up a dolma and touched the tip of it to her lips. Carefully, she pushed her tongue to the end and carefully brought the rolled stuffed grape leaf into her mouth, sucking on the shape slowly, savoring the texture of the veiny lemony grape leaf and tangy plump rice inside. Persephone felt a wicked thrill hearing Hades’s breath hitch next to her, feeling his intense gaze locked on her actions. When she finished, she saw that Hades was blushing deeply and his mouth was hanging agape. When she reached for another, Hades intercepted her wrist gently, bringing her olive oil covered fingers to his lips. 

“Little Goddess...” he purred, touching the tip of her index finger to his lips “are you enjoying yourself...?” He kissed her fingernail, tasting the tip of her finger and licking it clean, grazing his teeth over the soft pad of her finger. Persephone shuddered, hoping that he would continue. Hades sighed softly into her hand and moved onto her thumb, giving this digit the same treatment she had just given the dolma. His smoldering gaze looked suggestively into her eyes while he took her middle finger and smeared the oil slowly over his lips and smiled seductively. He stopped, waiting for her next move in a carefully constructed chess match of swirling emotions. The god and goddess sat staring hungrily at each other, their chests slightly heaving. 

Persephone shivered and reached for some tea, smiling into her cup. Hades smirked “is that a yes?” Persephone playfully smacked him on the hand and laughed “75 percent!” 

Hades grinned wickedly _[oh yes she is]_ and mocked being offended. “What! 75 percent?!” He swooped close to her ear and huffed in a low growl “looks like I’m going to have to try harder then, huh?” then kissed the edge of her ear, ending in a gentle nip. Persephone moaned quietly “Hades...” Hades sat up closer to her and smelled her hair, nuzzling the side of her head in a trail leading from her ear. The undertones of vanilla mixing in with her usual flowery scent was intoxicating. “What do you say...after dessert...we go on a ride...?” Hades asked spontaneously, each pause was sealed with a kiss, her scent dizzying him with desire. He felt anxiety grip his heart as her answer took longer than he anticipated [ _ah fuck...please don’t tell me I’ve gone too far again...]_ Hades pulled back in dismay, hoping she wasn’t too upset with him [ _how do I always manage to let my dick ruin things??_ ] He frowned down into his lap, silently chastising himself for making her uncomfortable. 

Persephone froze when she heard him ask about a ride after dessert. She had to admit that she was really enjoying being with Hades, and the date was going much better than her daydreams ever went. “Yes...” she gasped quietly when Hades pulled away. The sudden air on her skin where his warmth was a second ago felt empty and cold. Persephone opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Hades huskily whispered with a guilt-filled grimace “I'm s-sorry Kore I-I didn’t mean t-to offend....“ Persephone cupped his cheek and brought his eyes to meet hers “Hades...I would love to.“ He looked at her uncertainly “Y-you don’t h-have to say y-yes...it’s o-okay...” Persephone leaned up and kissed him under each eye, hoping it would help, she whispered soothingly between each kiss “I’m sure, hush”. She gave him a reassuring smile and looked at him hopefully. 

Hades let out a sigh “I-I have this s-spot I’d like to show y-you...I-I don’t want t-to s-spoil it though...” Persephone smiled “it’s ok, I trust surprises from you” feeling the truth spoken felt like a weight she didn’t know she was carrying lift from her shoulders [ _It’s true, I sincerely hope he knows how much I trust him]._ Hades looked at her dubiously “o-okay...but at any t-time, just t-tell me when you’d like me to drive you back to your p-place” a spark of hope spread through his chest. [ _I hope she enjoys my favorite spot...]_

Fruit was served with baklava and while they enjoyed it immensely, they both agreed Persephone’s was far better. Persephone grinned and enjoyed the fact he liked her baklava, even though it was a bit of a rough day that day. “I should come over and we can make some together some time!” Hades smiled warmly “I’d like that...” [ _ok...trying my luck_ ] “...it’s a date...?” He waited with bated breath and was richly rewarded with a gorgeous smile “you got it!”

-Ride-

Bundled against the cool Underworld air, Hades took Persephone’s hand and guided her to his car. With a flourish, Hades opened her door and seated her inside. Walking around his car, he felt the excitement at showing Persephone a special place in his realm. Worry niggled at the edge of his mind [ _she’s like no one I’ve ever dated before. She’s genuine and loving...how did I ever get lucky enough to be in her presence?_ ] Hades opened his door and slid smoothly into his seat “ready?” Persephone giggled as he kissed her fingers entwined with his “ready!” and off they went toward the Olympus/Underworld border. 

-Spot-

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!” Hades announced. He watched her with renewed trepidation. He thought it was endearing how on the way there she insisted she wanted his surprise to be extra special and closed her eyes tightly. This way, he stole longing looks at her lips when he could, feeling the urge to kiss her deeply rise within him. Slowly she opened her eyes and widened them in amazement. The view was spectacular. The Olympus/Underworld border shimmered in the vivid display of a beautifully painted sunset where Olympus’ bright skies faded into the Underworld’s rich tones. “Oh Hades....” Persephone breathed, feeling her eyes moisten at the sight “it’s beautiful...” Hades’ heart leapt with joy [ _I knew she’d love this place!_ ] He turned his head to face the view she was staring at in wonder “I wanted to show you where I first crossed into this Realm when I was first made King here...” Persephone felt a tear run down her face and splash into thier clasped hands “thank you...it’s perfect...” they sat there for a long time in companionable quiet, caressing each other’s hands and sharing a few kisses. 

When full dark finally enveloped his car he started it up and drove to the Realms connected highways. Persephone sighed contentedly “thank you Hades...tonight was... beyond wonderful.” Hades grinned “I’m happy you thought so Sweetness...” [ _so...we’re at the end...now what?_ ] Hades chewed his bottom lip. “So...it’s time to drop you off home...” Hades stated with regret and turned off into the exit that led to her and Artemis’s place. He didn’t want the night to stop...he couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed a date this much. It was so easy being with her. So easy to talk to, so easy to admit things and be open in ways he felt like he never could with anyone else. This feeling...contentment and happiness and desire and feeling accepted...could this really be love? If so, he’d give up everything he had to feel this way for eternity. 

Persephone felt regretful too. It was such a great time she found it hard to want to go home at all. “Hades...when can that next date be?” Hades smiled a huge smile “thats up to you Sweetness...” Persephone thought for a few minutes, turning toward him in her seat, then kissed his chin “how about.....this weekend?” Hades sighed dramatically “oh I don’t know, I’ll have to check with my boss...” he kissed her knuckles as she giggled. “ah fuck him, I’m sure he won’t mind” 

-Goodnight- 

Hades pulled up to her place and put the car in park. Noticing happily that Apollo wasnt here to ruin what was a perfect night. Hades stepped out of his car and walked around to Persephone’s, opening it and helping her step out in Olympus’s eternal summer night. Offering his arm, Hades escorted Persephone to the door and waited for her to unlock it. Hades gasped when she suddenly turned and floated to be eye-level with him, hugging him tight with a solid lip lock. Hades melted into her arms and broke from her embrace only long enough to breathe. Not for the first time that night did Hades feel his lust spike deep within him and he fought the urge to pull her tighter into him to have her feel his arousal. Persephone released Hades slowly, and feeling her do so, he took his cue and reigned himself in. He stood her carefully on the doorstep and stepped back. On a whim, Hades took her hand and bowed formally, dusting her knuckles with slightly swollen kiss-stung lips “goodnight Sweetness”. He let her hand go and straightened, flashing a bright smile with pointed canine teeth and irresistible dimples [ _my beautiful Queen_ ] the realization softened his heart, he knew and felt the truth of the thought and reveled in it. 

Persephone moaned inwardly _[I can taste the longing coming from him and feel it in his words_ ]. Like before, this kiss was beyond enjoyable, and she was saddened that the night had to come to an end. “Goodnight Hades” _[I love you, my dear King]. Quietly she shut th_ e door and ran to her balcony to see him off. Little did she know, she missed the jubilant cartwheel Hades did on the way back to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dolma is a stuffed grape leaf that’s usually served fresh from its brine. It’s stuffed with spiced rice and sometimes meat.


	4. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes? Yes! 
> 
> Or learning to listen to your companion instead of being immersed in technology. But hurray for happy accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may not fit in with the main story but really in my mind it could just be plopped anywhere after chapter 110. There are many different kinds of first kisses after all. 
> 
> Again [] is internal thoughts.
> 
> Texts are bolded and stand alone.

-Bliss-

In his darkened room, Hades laid on his back gritting his teeth and bucking his hips wildly, crying out her name, his need echoed in every letter “Kore!” His back arched as he grasped the folded pillow tighter around his cock, the T-shirt cocoon inside wrapped around his length lending a delicious textured friction. In a final desperate push, Hades shuddered and released the pillow, grabbing his cock to milk his release.

Hades sighed and pushed himself up from his bed to go clean up. It had been a couple days since his date with Persephone and quite a few before the next one. He reflected on the last couple of days with satisfaction. Since their date, Persephone and Hades had been spending their spare moments together. Meeting in the lobby every morning and riding the elevator up together. Stealing kisses in the library stacks, lunches in his office, heated nonverbal gazes in court... It had been blissful, and Hades was finding he was excitedly looking forward to each day of work instead of just feeling a sense of duty and obligation. 

Finished in the bathroom, he flopped back on his bed, and stretched out...only to remember past relationships...how they had started out with promise too. Hades frowned and pushed himself up against the headboard in an irritated huff. He shook his head trying to dislodge the unhappy feeling manifesting in the the pit of his stomach [ _why? Why do I always do this?_ ] and buried his face into his hands.

There was Hera...his first love when everything was settling down after the War. He thought they were happy. He thought things would work out. But Zeus claimed her and the light above and Hades was left with the cold unforgiving darkness of the Underworld and it’s stain of unsavory association. Every relationship since Hera followed the same pattern. He’d find someone, they’d go out, they’d use him for his money and influence, then leave. Lather, rinse, repeat. Over the years Hera would come back to him...but never for long and never for good, staying long enough to ease the mental and emotional pain Zeus kept doling out to her. The last time lasted longer than any other secret rendezvous they ever had before, and Hades stupidly thought that that time was different. He thought she saw he was the better match for her...until sure enough, Zeus tired of his quarry and came crawling back to Hera spouting nonsense about changing for her. It was a bittersweet night he remembered all too well. He got to keep his friendship with one of his oldest friends, but made sure she never used him as a way to make up for Zeus’s shortcomings again, or so he thought. He remembered the desperation he felt the night of that conversation and how foolish he felt for thinking he could ever be happy. [ _Now so many decades later Hera felt nostalgic? No, not going there. Never again._ ]

Then there the period of just...emptiness. Work, exercise and his dogs were the only things that fueled him to keep going, once in a great while seeking comfort in a strangers bed. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to ease the monotony, just day to day routine. Then Minthe happened. He sneered at the earliest memory of the river nymph, finding her at the strip club dancing one of her shifts during one of his brothers’ infamous brunches. Things started out decently at first. She was smart and had a knack for office work so he made her his P.A. At some point they went out together. Over time she too became cold and callous like the others, and he figured a happy love life was out of the picture. He may be a King and the god of wealth, but not desirable or loved or held in high esteem in any way like his brothers and other Olympians were. He was feared, and he got used to settling for less. Eventually he came to believe it’s what he deserved. Settling for “ok” was good enough to not be lonely anymore.

But Persephone...even in this short time she’s made up for the majority of his heartaches. She was loving and kind and warm...everything the other women in his life were not save for Hecate. He felt Persephone was genuine...and hoped his gut feeling was right. All the nervousness and happiness and recent higher than usual libido has to mean something. Hades shook his head again restlessly and stood up from his bed. The night was young and he had ways more constructive to punish feeling sorry for himself.

He dressed quickly in a track suit and slipped downstairs to his pool/gym area. Hades flipped on the lights and inhaled the calming scent of chlorine and iron. He decided a bit of weights then a few laps in the pool would do him good. Limbering up, Hades studied himself in the mirror, watching his form while he completed various sets of reps. He racked more weight on the bar and considered the coming weekend date with Persephone [ _what am I even doing? What if she changes her mind?_ ] He grunted and frowned at his musings, pushing through the set and making sure his stance was correct. He huffed and secured the bar to its holder and switched out the weights then laid down on the bench. He closed his eyes, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Hades reached for the bar to do a bench press, and unbidden thoughts of Persephone naked danced in his mind. He felt invigorated at the thought, using his lust to fuel his workout. Every lift, every breath, every drop of sweat imbued with the thought of her naked form straddling him. Hades secured the bar and sat up, panting while his pecs and arms burned and twitched from the exertion. He rested a bit before leaving the weights room, stripped off his track suit and dove into the cool still waters.

-Work-

Hades’ eyes lit up when he saw Persephone that morning. This morning she was wearing a long flowing black skirt, an oversized gray sweater, and warm boots, her hair was swept into a messy bun at the nape of her neck [ _gods she looks great_ ]. He handed her a small hot drink and croissant with a wink “Good morning Sweetness” Persephone accepted his offerings with relief...she had overslept from staying up late the night before studying and didn’t have the time to grab anything. Stepping up to the elevator, Hades takes out his phone and scowls at it. Persephone notices and asks in a quiet voice “Something wrong?” Grunting in reply, Hades started to type “hm? Oh, no. Nothing in particular. Gotta talk to Thanatos...” Persephone relaxed a little, realizing she had been holding her breath. “You free for lunch later?” Hades absentmindedly flicked at his screen, and answered immediately “sure, my office?” Persephone smiled “of course”. She laughed at the question to herself. Of course his office is preferable, it has privacy and room, unlike the cubicle she shared with Thanatos. Hades scowled again, cussing at his phone screen “the fucking nerve...”

Persephone watched Hades read something in his phone as the skin under his collar took a darker hue, his eyes growing a colder ethereal blue, then the elevator dinged. “This is my floor...” Persephone chirped, crossing to the outside of the elevator, not waiting for Hades to acknowledge her words. “Ok, I love you...” at the realization of what he just said, Hades dropped his phone, his eyes opened wide in shock. Persephone went still then turned to face him... and then the elevator doors snapped shut between them.

-What?-

Hades stared at the closed doors and started to feel panic rising in his throat “Oh shit...no...no...NO!” The small daemon behind him cleared her throat “Um...Your Majesty...?”, swooping to retrieve his phone. He turned to face her, taking the device from her numbly “I-I do...l-love her I mean...i-I just...” Hades cut himself off and closed his eyes with a frown, trying to curb the panic starting to make him feel claustrophobic.

It felt like eons before the elevator made it to the top. Once the doors opened, Hades rushed passed Nico, his Ipotane P.A., calling over his shoulder before slamming the door shut “Hold all my calls. Reschedule any meetings.” Nico paused then started typing quickly, beginning the arduous process of rescheduling Hades’ day.

Hades stalked over to his minibar and stood silently, surveying the stock. He picked up a whiskey bottle and screwed off the cap, chugging while walking over to his sofa, sinking into it. He ripped his phone from his pocket and stared at it not knowing what to do.

-How?-

Persephone felt her heart stop hearing him utter those words [ _he...loves me?_ ], hardly daring to trust her ears. His reaction spoke volumes though. His face had been shocked and he dropped his phone [ _surely it was a mistake. He was distracted_ ], he had looked scared, not happy like such a declaration should make someone. Persephone ran to the closest women’s bathroom and pushed herself into a stall before anyone could see her. Crying, she hugged herself, feeling lost and overwhelmed. “What if it’s true...do I love him too?” She mulled over the thought of it. She knew she felt very drawn to him, she liked the way he looked, the way he smelled and dressed. She appreciated his gentle respectful nature that always made her feel important. She felt he was interesting and easy to talk to. She knew she felt excited to see him, and her heart felt like it would explode when she was near him. If it was love, then it was pretty exciting and scary.

Persephone took her phone from her purse and stared at the cracked screen. Opening it, her phones background a picture of Hades that he had sent her smiled up at her from her hands. “How do I deal with this?” Persephone mused. She jumped as her phone chimed in the deathly quiet space.

**Hades** : I’m so sorry.

Persephone looked at the text, unsure how to respond. She typed a few answers ranging from validation to denial, erasing each one in turn. She left the bathroom and slowly made it to her desk in the library, remembering Thanatos not being scheduled til the night shift. She sat stiffly in her office chair. She settled on just going for it. Her desire for the truth far outweighing her fear.

**Persephone** : is it true?

Hades felt the phone vibrate in Persephone’s custom vibration. He took a deep breath and quickly looked at the screen, finding only three words. Those three words were among the most dangerous she had ever asked him [ _of course it’s true! I just didn’t mean to say it so soon in such a casual place or way. I was saving it..._ ] he bit his lower lip and considered his options. Does he confess and say yes? Does he deny it and say it was a mistake? He sighed then took another long pull from the bottle on the coffee table. He slammed the empty bottle on the table and declared with conviction “Right then”. Hades stood up in a rush then fizzed to the library without a second thought.

Persephone sat at her desk, willing for Hades to text her back. She didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. She didn’t feel the presence, hear the speeding heartbeat, or smell the clean scent mixed with whiskey that belonged to only him. So it wasn’t any surprise on her part that when Hades placed a large hand lightly on her shoulder she let out a strangled scream. “AHHHH!”

Hades let go and held up his arms in defense. He choked out an equally strangled apology “Oh Kore, i-Im s-Sorry for s-scaring you...” Persephone turned and looked at the tall god, blushing furiously and panting heavily “Hades! You scared me!” He looked sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his neck, purposely not looking at her “I-I didn’t m-mean t-to. I’m s-sorry. I thought -“ Persephone cocked an eyebrow at him as he grew more nervous. She held her phone to her chest and tried to look him in the eyes. She pouted trying again to get a clear answer from him. “Well?”

Hades took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes stammering out a tortured “y-yes”.

Persephone brought one hand to her lips and sat her phone on the desk behind her. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, her breathing was shallow and rapid. Hades took her silence as disgust and started to turn to leave the library in a rush. [ _I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true! Minthe was right!_ ] He felt hot tears welling up and spilling from his eyes, his panicked noisy breathing preventing him from drawing in enough air. Stopping at the door out, he leaned against the doorframe for support, too distraught to do anything else. Then he heard her, at first he thought it was a trick of his mind, but then he felt her embrace him from behind, her slender arms encircling his waist, her head on his back. He heard her crying too, barely able to make sense of her words, until one sob rang clear in the silence. “please don’t leave!” a measured quiet started to pound in their ears as they stood rooted to their spots, then he heard a quieter but more meaningful declaration: “I love you too”

Hades deflated and turned to Persephone, hardly daring to touch her but longing to hold her [ _i can’t believe this is happening_ ] “Y-you do?” Persephone took his hands in hers and held them, trying to pour all of her feelings into that simple gesture “yes, I do.” Shakily Hades smiled a watery smile as tears of joy coursed down his face. He held her close for a long time, relishing in this new level of closeness between them. They kissed in a happy wet embrace, this time the first kiss of declared reciprocated love. To her, he was beautiful in his vulnerability, this was the true Hades, and she felt blessed for experiencing it.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans...
> 
> Or
> 
> Our favorite couple seeks advice from those they trust. 
> 
> And...someone’s at the door....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to chapter five! I had accidentally deleted this one while writing (long story) but I finished it! 
> 
> [italics] for internal dialogue! 
> 
> There’s multiple POV in this chapter because it’s needed.

-Olympus-

After work, Persephone arrived home, humming happily to herself. It was quite an exciting day, with Hades declaring his love for her even if it was by accident at first. The wonderful thing was she got to tell him she felt the same way. She sat down her bag. walked to the kitchen, then took out some veggies and herbs from the fridge. 

Washing up and prepping her dinner, she wondered if Eros could sense what happened earlier between Hades and her. Persephone smiled at the memory warmly, deciding on calling the god of love after dinner. She knew it would be news he’s been dying to hear. 

Dinner was spent looking up different recipes to try in the future and just coasting around Fatesbook. She was happy to find a vague post Hades put up an hour ago saying “Best day ever!” without any context or answers to other beings’ intrusive questions. Just the fact that today warranted any mention on Hades’ public Fatesbook was enough for Persephone. She wondered if they would make their relationship Fatesbook official at some point, but then realized it’s too early to consider that let alone the ramifications of her mother Demeter finding out [ _no, it’s best not to expect that. Mama doesn’t have access to Fatesbook but she has allies..._ ]. Just as she was finishing her last bite, her phone rang. 

Persephone smiled broadly when she answered, hearing her best friend gush excitedly “Giiiirrrrllll....Tell me all about what happened today!!!” Persephone laughed and got up to sit her dishes in the sink. She knew Artemis wasn’t home, having travelled to the Mortal Realm already, so she put him on speakerphone while she cleaned up “oh you know about that huh?” Smirking, she grabbed a plate and started to scrub. 

Eros gave a throaty chortle “oh Honey, I not only felt it, I heard it loud and clear. So, is it everything you thought it would be?” Persephone heard the enthusiasm build in Eros’ voice, and sighed. “I guess? I mean it happened by accident so it wasn’t...” [ _wasn’t what?]_ Eros laughed gently this time “Girl, accidental declarations are the best! Tell me all the details!” Persephone considered what he said “are you free to hang out? I’d like to talk more about this in person....” 

Persephone heard Eros say something unintelligible to one of his siblings “I’m sorry baby girl, I’m babysitting but you can come visit if you’d like?” Persephone bit her lip and weighed her options. She loved Eros’ family but she’d rather have his attention all to herself regarding this topic. “Would it be ok if we met for lunch tomorrow? I’m free in the afternoon...” 

Eros gasped and squealed “Fabulous! Noon at our usual place?” Persephone returned the joy she felt bubbling up at his exclamation. “Yes! See you then!” After the phone-call, Persephone casually walked to her room to make plans and lists. It was going to be a packed day tomorrow. 

-Underworld-

Hades pulled up to his mansion and let his dogs out, eager to be home. Whistling as he stepped inside the door, he leaned against the closed door and took out his phone, opening Fatesbook. He chuckled as gods, goddesses, and other assorted beings tried to guess at his cryptic post. One or two that knew him almost guessed without using names, but he laugh-reacted to everything, not confirming or denying anything. He felt on top of the world with immeasurable energy to burn. “First things first though...” he fed his dogs and let them go play in the yard before cooking his own dinner: nice steak, some orzo, and vegetables imported from Olympus, rounded out by a glass of red wine. Eating with gusto, he decided to take another spin on Fatesbook, noticing Persephone heart reacted to his post but left no comment. His heart racing, he brought up thier text log, assuming that the earlier boundaries between them didn’t apply any longer. He read the last text from her and smiled dreamily [ _i still can’t believe it happened...pinch me_ ], typing out what he thought was a friendly, non-pressurizing text.

**Hades** : Hey Sweetness, can you send me a list of what’s needed for the weekend?

Persephone reached her room and heard her phone ding. Fishing her phone from her pocket, she plopped down on her bed, wiggling her toes in excitement from seeing the text was from Hades. She chewed her lip before answering him. 

**Persephone** : it’s ok, I have to pick up things from the local agora anyway. 

Hades frowned at his phone, feeling a little left out of planning. He respected her wish to be independent, but he also felt the obligation to be a gentleman. He quickly thought of a compromise. 

**Hades** : what if we go before baking? We can make a day of it. I know a great Underworld agora that I know you’ll like. 

**Persephone** : oh! That’s a great idea!

**Hades** : what time should I pick you up Saturday?

**Persephone** : oh I thought I’d take public transit and fly to your place from the station.

Hades pursed his lips. [ _Underworld transit is great, but seeing her sooner was even better. How to not sound like a creep though...oh wait I know_ ]. He delicately chose his words, hoping they weren’t too pushy. 

**Hades** : I have to get some special drops for Russel in the morning in Olympus anyway, it’ll be no problem to also pick you up. ;)

Hades smirked. What she didn’t know is that he was going to get them after work on Friday, now his rare procrastination felt like a blessing. While he waited for a response, Hades washed the last of his own dishes, drying them as he went. 

**Persephone** : seems awfully convenient...but sounds like a plan! See you at work tomorrow! <3 :-*

**Hades** : ok, see you then sweetness. <3

Hades fought the urge to text ‘I love you’ but ultimately his need to see it written out won. 

**Hades** : I love you <3

Persephone heard her phone ding again and picked it back up. Her heart sang at the sight of the text and she typed a quick reply. 

**Persephone** : I love you too! <3

Hades heard the vibration of Persephone’s text while he was wiping down his stove and countertops. Washing and drying his hands, he picked his phone up, reading her reply. Smiling broadly, he let out a big whoop and ran out to the yard to tussle with his Pack. 

-Later\- 

Hades stepped in through his sliding glass porch door after shepherding his Pack through. He was dirty and sweaty but in an excellent mood.Unfortunately it was not to last. He heard a soft knock at his front door and walked over to see who it was through his peephole, instantly regretting doing so. He sighed then unlocked his door, the new gleaming lock replaced the old one that morning while he was at work. Hades felt happy having had that done now, as his unwanted visitor certainly couldn’t have come in uninvited as they would in the past.

He opened the door and shut it behind him, making it clear to his visitor they weren’t invited inside. [ _oh Tartarus, why? I hope Cerberus is close, who knows how this can go_ ] Hades crossed his arms and scowled, punctuating his disdain. He greeted them in a gruff cold sneer “Minthe.”

There she stood in the freezing rain, shivering, with a suitcase behind her on his front porch. “Hades, I’m sorry...please can we try again?” She looked miserable and wet. As much as this worked on him in the past, he couldn’t make himself care. The thought surprised him, at one point he thought he loved her. He knew better now. 

Hades eyed her with an emotionless manner. Inwardly his good nature warred with the desire to be rid of her. This was a subject of his Realm needing sanctuary, regardless of their history. However, she was also his abuser both physically and otherwise. For her to not face the ultimate consequences of raising a hand to her King, she should feel lucky just to be walking free. Hades set his jaw firmly, a clicking could be heard as he bared his sharpened teeth. Hissing menacingly, Hades addressed her as The King, the shadow of his crown pushing black spikes through his unruly hair “NO. YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE YOUR LIFE NYMPH, NOW BEGONE!” His eyes started to glow as his skin swirled angrily with dizzying cosmos, his fingers lengthening into deadly points. He heard a few dogs bark behind him inside, one whined. 

Minthe started to angry cry, “BUT I LOST EVERYTHING AND ITS YOUR FAULT!” She balled up her hands and jerked to control herself, barely managing to. She wasn’t afraid of him knowing he wouldn’t touch her, but she knew her usual treatment of dealing with things wouldn’t work this time. 

Hades growled an echoing cruel laugh “YOU THINK TO QUESTION A KING? LEAVE BEFORE I THROW YOU IN TARTARUS WITH MY FATHER!” Darker his skin glowed, the air around them stealing her breath in a cold painful grasp. 

She threw herself to the ground groveling. “Please oh merciful King Hades, esteemed Ruler of the Underground, god of benevolent generosity, please help me...” she whined piteously at his feet, thinking to appeal to the rarely indulged side of him that craved supplication. 

Hades roared, laughter and anger mixing with terrifying effect. “EMPTY FLATTERY? ENOUGH! CERBERUS! TAKE THIS NYMPH AWAY!” Hades turned on his heel and walked inside, slamming the door and locking it tight behind him. 

Before she could blink, Cerberus had grown to his full size, his heads snarling in unison. One massive head snatched the red nymph up, another snatched up her suitcase, then they were off in a bound away from the estate. Minthe cried for real this time. 

-The Next Day, Underworld-

Hades woke up suddenly from his couch in the early morning, the events from the night before drifted hazily in a fog in his mind. Groaning, he got up and shucked his clothes. After Minthe was gone, he had taken a drink (or a few) to calm his nerves. He hated using his ultimate god form unless necessary and last night he considered it a waste of energy. He felt some fleeting remorse at what he had done...it was quite a strong reaction, but she left him no choice. He called his brothers to give them a heads up just in case she went to either of their realms. He didn’t outright banish her, but he didn’t know where she’d end up either. “Hey guys...I need to tell you about last night...”

-Olympus-

Persephone woke up earlier than usual, got ready for her half day at work and went to her favorite coffee shop right over the border to the Underworld [ _Hades was right, Olympus coffee sucks_ ]. On a whim, she got Hades a to-go cup of their house blend and a cheese danish, having enjoyed her own and finding it delightful. She hoped he would like it. 

- _Underground, Tower 1-_

Hades met Persephone on her walk up the sidewalk to Tower 1. When they met, she could see that he was very tired. He greeted her first, noticing the cup and bag in her hands. He felt guilty seeing it. “Hey Sweetness, Im glad you got yourself breakfast, I’m sorry I couldn’t, I had an issue happen last night and I had to deal with it this morning so I was running late...” Hades gently took the hand holding the bag and dusted his lips over her knuckles, fighting the urge to offer her gifts to make up for it “forgive me?” His eyes were pleadingly soft, above blushing cheeks and a slight pout. He hated feeling inadequate. 

Persephone blushed, appreciating the gesture “actually Hades, I got this for you...” she watched his face lose its tired, dark concern and turn into amazement. “F-for m-me? Kore, you-“ 

Persephone cut him off “hush, I wanted to do something nice for you..” She handed him the bag and coffee and smiled up at him. Belatedly she realized Minthe must not have ever gotten him anything or done anything for him without expecting something in return to react to such a simple gesture this way [ugh I hate her. She hurt such a gentle kind soul...well she missed her chance]. Swiftly she added, knowing how he’d fret “and this is not because I expect something in return, it’s because I love you and thought of you”. She watched him open and shut his mouth several times before just taking a sip of coffee. Hades sighed “Thank you...” flashing her a smile that showed off the dimples that she loved so much [ _unf worth it for that smile alone_ ]. Slowly they walked to the front doors, chatting about random things and solidifying plans for the weekend, only two days away. 

-Midday\- 

Persephone took the elevator up to Hades’ floor, leaving a small flower with the small demon elevator attendant. She walked up to Nico and smiled at him, enjoying the gentle formal manner in which he greeted her. “Ah Miss Persephone, so good to see you. His Majesty is inside his office.” Persephone reached up to her hair and pulled a purple flower from it, setting it into a bud vase he had sitting empty on his desk. “Thank you Nico, it’s good to see you too.” She passed the Ipotane and stepped up to Hades’ door, knocking gently. “It opens” boomed Hades, his tone sounded businesslike. 

Persephone slipped inside to see Hades was sitting in his chair facing away from his door, his chair and head wreathed in smoke from a cigar he held firmly between his teeth. She heard him growl low into the receiver of his phone “Listen you little shit, you’re going to try harder, yes? Souls need to get here in a timely manner and you are not taking your fucking job seriously. I’m not going to repeat myself.” She felt her legs weaken and wetness soak her panties. There was something about his commanding tone that just did it for her. Persephone hobbled to the nearest chair, perching on the edge, listening to the rest of the conversation. She jumped at the sound of him slamming the phone back on his receiver, then blushed at hearing him grunt obscenities under his breath, scratching out notes on a notepad. 

Finally Hades turned to greet his visitor and noticed Persephone was sitting in his office. He jumped to his feet, stubbed out the cigar and rushed to her side. “Persephone! I-I didn’t expect to see you...is everything ok...?” He winced when he saw her expression, unsure at first what was going on. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted [ _Tartarus! I keep fucking up!]_ , her eyes seemed unfocused for a moment, like she didn’t even see him. He smiled at her awkwardly and waved his hand in front of her, snapping her out of her reverie. She let out a small gasp and focused on his face, blushing a deep magenta before shyly looking away. ‘FLOOM’ a blue crown of flowers bloomed on her head. 

Hades suddenly understood what he was seeing, smirking knowingly [ _is she...is she turned on...?]._ He slowly walked behind her, adjusting the front of his pants without her noticing. “So... Kore...” Hades purred close to her ear, seeing her tremble. He breathed deep the flowery vanilla scent of her, wanting to nibble her lithe neck. He put his large hands on her shoulders, running the tip of his nose through her hair and whispered into her other ear “what brings you here? I didn’t think I’d see you for lunch today...” She shivered, her breath hitching as his words hotly caressed her ear. His usual smokey clean scent was joined by the smell of cigar and coffee. 

Persephone moaned quietly and closed her eyes, squirming deliciously in her chair “s-sixty percent!” 

Still behind her, Hades’ smirk curled tighter, tsking in mock disappointment, he stroked her face lightly with the back of his fingers, brushing her moist lips with his fingers “now now, I’m sure it’s more than that...” 

Persephone moaned and leaned into his touch, feeling the heat of his hand leave lingering trails on her cheek, needing him to touch her more [ _oh gods]_.She felt him pet her other cheek, guiding her face up by her chin to meet his lips with her own. His cool silk tie brushed against her warm forehead. 

Hades kept his eyes instinctually closed and his body bent at the waist when he felt her break contact, frowning at the sudden emptiness he felt on his lips. Unmistakably, the scent of vanilla was stronger than before. Then he felt her rub her finger across his back like she did at Zeus and Hera’s mansion in Olympus, but this time her hand pressed into his shoulder, gently pulling him upward and around to face her. The effect was instant whether she meant it to be or not, his erection pressed hard against the front of his pants. 

Hades opened his eyes, meeting her hungry stare with his own. “H-hey” murmured Hades, rubbing the back of his head [ _how does she always render me speechless?_ ] 

“Hey yourself” smiled Persephone, unknowingly sending a jolt of lust to Hades cock. “I came by to see you before heading out. It’s my short day, and I have plans to meet Eros for lunch”. Hades put his hands in his pockets hoping to hide his arousal and to stop himself from caressing her face again. He didn’t want her to feel like he was being too clingy. 

Hades nodded his approval. After all, if it weren’t for Eros and his mother Aphrodite, he’d likely be stuck with Minthe right now. Hades took Persephone’s hands and held them, marveling in their tiny size compared to his large calloused hands. “Have fun, ok sweetness? Did you need anything before you go?” [ _I know what I need, and I’d push everything off my desk and break it just to do it right now...but I’m not pressuring her. Let her make that move_ ] The question sounded pathetically hopeful, even to Hades. 

Persephone smiled mischievously, making Hades swallow hard. Then she grabbed his tie, pulling him down to her face and kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue in neatly between his lips to meet his. Her other hand raked through his hair pulling him closer. 

Hades laced his long fingers together and slipped them under Persephone’s rear, sweeping her up in a fluid motion into his arms. Tenderly he kissed her in return, nibbling her lips playfully then in a trail down her jaw to her neck. Hades murmured thickly “oh gods you smell amazing...” [ _mmm there’s her collarbones..._ ]. Persephone giggled and pushed him away, gasping at the sensation of Hades nuzzling her neck. Feeling her squirm and push, Hades stopped instantly and peered longingly at her kissable collarbones dancing tantalizingly out of reach. He felt his cock twitch uncomfortably. 

Persephone floated out of his arms back to the floor with a wink “That should do it for now”. Hades groaned playfully, loving her teasing tone [ _she didn’t demand money, or my card, or anything but a kiss... and I’d give her my entire kingdom for another if she asked_ ]. “Well if I knew you needed that, I wouldn’t have kept you waiting...” Hades snickered, grabbing for Persephone’s hand again. 

Persephone laughed and darted from his grasp toward the door “oh no you don’t...I’ll be late to meet Eros!” Hades grinned “and that’s a bad thing?” he made another unsuccessful grab then gave up, blowing her a kiss instead. She pretended to catch it and press it to her heart. “I love you Hades” “I love you too Persephone”. Then she was gone.  


He missed her already. 

-Olympus border-

At the Border Cafe, Eros and Persephone settled into their seats and read their menus. Ordering salads, they sipped their drinks, Eros finally smirked at Persephone “you have the glow of someone well kissed and aroused” Eros waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, making her blush. “Eros...h-how will I know when I’m r-ready to...” she dropped her voice and looked around to make sure no onE was near “do it?” Eros smiled understandably “Honey, you’ll just know” Persephone groaned and dropped her head to the table “that’s not exactly helpful Eros!”

Eros pursed his lips in thought “I know baby girl, but everyone is different. Even if you didn’t go through ‘that’, there’s still no clear answer”. They both knew what he meant. His heart ached for Persephone, holding her secret close. He wished he could do something to help her but he promised not to interfere. The only thing he did promise was that he would punish anyone that hurt her again and left it at that. 

Persephone sighed “I think we may have done it today had I not stopped him.” Eros choked on his Long Island iced tea, sitting it down to mop up the mess “You could’ve cancelled with me! I would’ve understood!” Persephone put her hand to her chest “that may be true, but you’re my best friend and the best person to ask for advice...about...” she gesticulated widely “all of this.”

Eros sipped his drink again “I get it, ok. Well, have you thought about having sex?” He asked matter-of-factly. Persephone laughed “only all the time! And sometimes I think about going to his office and bossing him around, making him do things to me...” she hid her face and shoved more salad into her mouth. 

Eros barked a laugh “oh you’re playing with fire you little tart! Who knew tiny little you would be into that?!” Eros smiled wickedly, deciding to throw her a bone “although...I hear King Hottie is into being a switch on occasion” he snickered into his drink, watching the news sink into her mind. Persephone blushed a deep magenta “well, we have an all day date planned on Saturday...” Eros gasped “oh you do?! Where?!?” She picked at her salad “well, he’s going to pick me up in the morning...then take me to some underworld agora he likes...” Eros squealed, kicking his feet excitedly “No! Don’t tell me!” Persephone finished quickly “....and then to his house to make baklava...” she grinned sheepishly. 

Eros did a delighted wriggle “shut UP! Are you serious?! Oh my gods we have to go shopping!” Eros ate his salad faster and signaled to the server for the check. Persephone scowled “no, I said I’m going with Hades in the morning to-“ Eros patted her hand, suppressing a dramatic sigh “oh honey, no. Im talking lingerie. I know you bought that value pack of panties after I told you not to. You need something that’ll make Hades stand up at attention!” Persephone groaned and facepalmed “we don’t even know if that will happen this weekend!” Eros waved away her comment “hush, wouldn’t you like to be prepared? Let’s go, my treat.” Persephone couldn’t argue with that logic, so she went. 

-Underworld-

Hades paced his livingroom nervously. He had made sure everything was cleaned for Persephone to be there and yet, he felt a sense of doom... but to be honest, it was his usual outlook on being afraid to feel happy [ _I want this to work out gods damnit_ ]. He had a night, a full day of work, and another night to get through and then he’ll be picking up Persephone. He resumed his pacing, feeling more panicked. 

The Pack watched him cut a fast circuit through his house in endless nervous loops until they sought quieter rooms to sleep in. Their doggy grumbles murmuring among the Pack. Suddenly Hades stopped, pulled out his phone, and called the one friend he trusted above all others. 

Hecate was threading her tapestry needle when the call came. “Yes Hades?” Her sharp voice carried an impatience that wasn’t picked up by the caller. 

“H-Hecate, I have a problem.” Hades sounded panicked and she knew the only current reason why he’d be that way. “What did you do to Persephone now?” Hecate stabbed the tapestry, pulling the threads through. “Hecate! I-I’ve d-done no-nothing t-t-to her...” she smiled wryly at the rising alarm in in his voice. “Relax Hades, Im just joking with you. What’s the problem?” 

Hades took a deep breath and just laid it out for her. “L-look. I have a date with Ko-Persephone on Saturday and I’m second guessing everything...” 

Hecate chewed a nail thoughtfully and resumed working on her tapestry “So you finally asked her out? Good for you. Where is your first date going to be?” She pulled her needle free from the current color, secured it, then changed the thread. 

Hades smiled contritely then muttered “actually...second date...unless you count work lunches and random kissing then I don’t know...five? Ten? I lost track...”. He felt bad about not telling her about it before, but it happened so fast. 

Hecate accidentally stabbed her finger when she heard the news, hissing in pain and disbelief“Hades!” Her accusatory tone was sharper than she meant it to be. 

Hades spluttered horrified “H-Hecate I promise I d-didn’t force her to h-have s-sex!” He coughed then calmed his breathing “I’m letting her control the speed of things...” he hoped that sounded less crass to her than it did to him. 

Hecate stabbed her tapestry again with force “Hades, I know you won’t take advantage of her...I’m just a bit hurt you didn’t tell me is all”. Hecate secured her needle and focused on the phone-call “why are you having doubts?” 

Hades stopped pacing and sat on his sofa. The hand that wasn’t holding his phone to his ear fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt. “What if...everything is too good to be true? I mean S-she said she loves me-“

Hecate cut him off “Woah, she told you she loves you?!?” Hades felt his heart beat faster. “Y-yes...” Hecate paused “well what did you say to her?” Hades ran his hand nervously through his hair “actually..I told her first...by accident...” Hecate frowned and rolled her eyes [ _of course he did_ ] “so again, what is the problem?”

Hades sighed and said what he had been obsessing over “W-what if she ch-changes her mind? Decides I-I’m not worth the trouble after all?” He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, wishing she was there in person. Despite her gruffness, Hecate was a great comfort to him. 

Hecate felt moved by her old friends words “Hades...first off, she isn’t like that. Secondly, if she’s been hanging out with you by choice, it’s doubtful she feels you’re a nuisance. Why don’t you relax and just...be yourself with her? You said yourself she’s special, and she is.” Hecate picked up her tapestry needle again, working the point through the fibers. 

Hades frowned and considered her words “you’re right...I can’t base this off of old relationships...” he fiddled with a Pomegranate Pro Stylus laying on his coffee table. “But-“

“Hades,” Hecate warned “don’t. You’re a good man, trust me.” 

Hades tossed the stylusback on the table “ok. I’ll try.” Then he leaned back into the sofa and laid his head on the back of it, closing his eyes “thank you...” he summoned a cigarette and held it between his lips, comforted by the presence.

Hecate worked her needle through the tapestry again “I’m only telling you the truth. Now, get a shower. Have some wine. Read a book. Swim. Just RELAX ok?” Hades smirked “ok ok, I will.” When he ended the call, he covered his face with his hands and let out a shuddering sigh. He knew Hecate was right. He needed this, no..he deserved this. 


	6. Develop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what could a deep connection bring? Let’s find out, shall we?
> 
> Or
> 
> Never discredit your past coming back to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter has an allusion to Persephone’s rape, but Apollo is not there. Nor does Hades know why she felt distress. 
> 
> Remember: [italics] inner dialogue!

-Olympus Agora-

The Agora in Olympus was bustling with throngs of busy shoppers from both Olympus and the Underworld. In the food court, Persephone and Eros were sitting in a far corner watching the flow of traffic. Purposely, Persephone took a rumpled piece of paper out of her dress pocket and smoothed it on the table next to her strawberry smoothie “So I made a list-“

Eros cut her off and went to grab for the list “Oh really? Let me see!” Persephone leaned away from the table and held it out of reach with a smirk “oooh no, not this time, I know you hate lists!” She put it back in her pocket, watching Eros cross his arms and pout. Persephone laughed “pouting won’t work on me Mr. Man!” Eros stuck out his tongue at her playfully “I bet if Hades pouted it would work...” Persephone blushed and stopped teasing Eros, proving his point. 

Persephone cleared her throat “Anyway. Where’s this shop you wanted to show me?” She drank some of her milkshake, clearly moving on from the topic. Eros smiled and gushed “only where my own mother gets her lingerie! Plus, they do the best fittings.” Eros wiggled excitedly “So, what do you think about matching your new set to Hades’ skin tone? Seeing that on you might send a good message.” Eros sipped his drink, watching Persephone’s reaction. 

Persephone blinked at him thoughtfully “I don’t know, he didn’t seem to react favorably the last time I wore that color...” Eros scoffed disbelievingly “how do you know? What did he do when he first saw you in it?” Persephone frowned, trying to remember a few days ago “well he looked scared or something and walked away quickly.” Eros laughed at her naiveté “ honey, that is indeed a good reaction”. Persephone blushed and shrugged, drinking the last of her milkshake. Finished, they stood up together and walked down one of the long halls of shops, looking at the window displays as they went. 

Eventually they got to the store Eros was talking about and Persephone gasped. ‘ _ **PEITHO**_ ’ was very high end looking and very luxe, looking more like a special invitation-only exclusive boutique than an agora shop. Eros led the way inside, approaching a tall thin goddess, kissing both of her cheeks in greeting. The pale purple goddess beamed with a sparkling personality and equally flashing eyes. Her dark silky black hair was in a fashionable knot on her head and she was draped in a flowing light grey silk dress. “Aunty Peitho! It’s so good to see you!” The goddess hugged Eros tightly “Eros! You look well. Who’s your friend? Is she...” Peitho looked at him hopefully with expectant eyes. Eros looked suddenly crestfallen, an answer to the goddess’ question. “I haven’t found her yet...no...” Peitho frowned, obviously distressed at Eros’ news “I’m so sorry...I really hope you do...” she hugged him again and then turned to Persephone, holding out her hands. She smiled welcomingly at Persephone “hello Radiant One, I’m Peitho, goddess of persuasion and seduction...and an attendant of Aphrodite.” She finished her introduction with a gentle lilt, the sound of her voice stirring something deep within Persephone. 

Persephone considered her closely and decided that if Eros trusts her, then she would. Grasping the other goddess’ hands in her own, she felt the soft cool skin of her hands “Hi! I’m Persephone, goddess of spring...” she bit her bottom lip, not knowing what else to add, so she smiled. 

Peitho smiled, gazing into the small goddess’s eyes “so, if I know our Eros, he’s brought you here because you have a specific...need.” Persephone felt herself blush and felt compelled to tell the goddess what she was doing there “I-I have a d-date this weekend and..” Peitho grinned knowingly “say no more dear one, I know exactly what you need.” She dropped one of Persephone’s hands and led her around her showroom, pointing out different lingerie sets in every color of the rainbow except purple, totally skipping over collections with a hint of the color. Each one Peitho held up to Persephone, both Eros and the tall goddess shook their heads in unison. This happened quite a few times until Peitho’s face lit up with an idea “I just finished a new set inspired by the Underworld, I’ll be right back!” Peitho hurried to the back of the shop, disappearing behind a velvet red curtain.

Eros and Persephone looked at each other; Eros was positively vibrating with excitement but Persephone had a nervous frown. In moments with a flourish, Peitho brought out a display holding a single set of lingerie. It was an ethereal cerulean blue the color of Hades’ skin, with tiny dark red accents in strategic places of the demi-cup bra and panties with single brighter accents in eye catching places. On closer inspection, Persephone could see the dark red accents were tiny red glowing stones that looked like perfect seeds. In between the breasts and the top of the panties was nestled tiny red roses. Persephone gasped at the goddess’s creation, knowing it was perfect. Eros didn’t even wait a second“She’ll take it!” Several fittings and adjustments later, it was deemed perfect and wrapped carefully in black crepe paper as dark as midnight, nestled in an equally sleek black boutique bag.

When the purchase was complete, Peitho hugged Eros “It was good to see you! And I’ll keep hoping you find Psyche soon.” Eros hugged her back and took the bag from her, standing aside. Peitho turned to Persephone “I do hope your date leads to wonderful things. I haven’t had a complaint yet!” Persephone blushed deeply and hugged her “thank you Peitho, it was a pleasure meeting you!” A crown of pink flowers appeared on each of their three heads instantly, and the two took their leave. 

Waving while they left, Persephone and Eros ran right into Minthe, who unfortunately happened to be passing by. She knew that shop, Hades would get her things from there when she guilted and threatened him about different things. Minthe looked at the pair in disgust “So, Hades wasn’t enough for you so you also have Eros around your finger, buying you things too?! YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!” Minthe’s voice got louder and louder, creating a scene of epic proportions. 

Persephone felt something snap within her as her flower crown withered, blowing away into dust. She held her hand up to stop Eros and she approached the tall thin red nymph with reddening eyes and red vicious vines, thick tendrils of hair spilling from her shoulders in a cascade. Persephone kept her voice level and calm “First off, Eros is my dear best friend, and we aren’t ‘together’ as you put it so...crassly. Second of all, I didn’t take Hades from you, he came to me willingly.” Minthe shook in anger ready to strike Persephone, but suddenly they were surrounded by agora security Minotaurs. As soon as they subdued the turbulent nymph, they hauled her away, still screaming and kicking down the hall, her voice echoing off the gleaming tiled floors. Persephone looked back at Peitho’s shop and waved thankfully, knowing she was the one who alerted their help. 

-Night-

After a relaxing dinner to calm their nerves, Eros and Persephone talked a little longer while Eros escorted her home. When there, they hugged a little ways away from the driveway. It looked like movie night was still going on despite the late hour. “now remember: you don’t have to do anything but you’re ready if you want to. Wash everything by hand now and lay flat to dry, take an overnight essentials bag with this protection just in case, and above all, have fun no matter what you decide to do ok?” He handed Persephone a care kit full of condoms, lubricants and morning after pills, looking into her eyes sincerely.

Persephone hugged him back “Eros, you didn’t have to-“ Eros put a single finger to her lips “Honey, I want you to have a better first time than you did, plus seeing you square off against that nymph bitch? PRICELESS! Now, don’t forget to pack some clothes that don’t wrinkle just in case-“ Persephone interrupted him in a huff “it’s just one day!” Eros smirked “do this for me baby girl, you’ll thank me later.” Persephone threw up her hands in mock defeat “fine! I’ll pack something just in case ok?” Eros flexed his wings and winked, ready to take off “trust me” he laughed, then took off. 

Persephone snuck into her room, hearing the tv playing in the other room. She carefully hid her packages in the recesses of a pink gym bag in her closet, feeling both excited and nervous about the days ahead. 

-Bed-

Persephone tossed and turned in her sleep, crying out occasionally in fear. In her dream she felt trapped, her body was unable to move and she saw flashes of light like from a camera. “NO! NOT AGAIN!” She screamed, trying unsuccessfully to get her attacker off of her but failing. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as his purple disgusting sneer came closer...she felt a presence and braced for impact...

“It’s ok, I’ve got you...”

Then she was suddenly somewhere else. 

Persephone looked around and started to relax. She was in a room set up like Hades’ secret room in Tower 1 where he took her for their first lunch together. Dream Hades stood in front of her in a casual hoody and sweatpants, holding her protectively. In her dream state, she buried her face into his chest and cried, relief washing over her. “Shhhh...Kore...you’re safe...you’re safe...” dream Hades cooed, soothing her almost instantly. “Hades...” she felt herself start to speak, but he kissed her tears away with her words “Persephone, wake up...you’re safe...” she felt her dream state shift and she sat bolt upright in bed, nearly smacking Artemis in the face. “Persephone! Are you ok?! You kept screaming in your sleep and then you said Hades’ name!” Persephone grabbed her friend and held her, crying. Not just from the fear of her friends brother but the realization that Hades wasn’t in fact there with her. 

-Friday-

Hades groaned getting out of bed. Last nights dream was weird. It started off with the usual scenario of his father pursuing and eating him, but as soon as he hit his fathers lips, he had been whisked away to his secret get away in Tower 1. He reached out in his dream and suddenly a dream Persephone was in his arms, scared and crying uncontrollably. His heart felt like breaking hearing her fear, and he felt very protective of her. Then, when he felt like she had calmed down, he kissed her and told her to wake up, then woke up himself. The dream left him shaking [ _damn. I haven’t had a dream like that before... at least not lately..._ ], and he filed it away for future reference. Quickly he got ready for work, stopping at his favorite coffee shop to get himself and Persephone breakfast. 

Persephone groggily got out of bed, cut her hair that grew overnight and chose her favorite white dress for the day. No time for breakfast, she grabbed her purse and flew to the Underworld, eager to see Hades. 

The day went by without a hitch and lunch couldn’t come soon enough. All through the morning, Hades and Persephone stole quick kisses in the halls and heated looks in meetings. When lunchtime came, Persephone went right to Hades’ office where he had her favorite salad waiting, a matching salad for him was placed across the table. 

They sat while eating, talking about their day so far, what’s going on in the afternoon, and talking excitedly about the next day. After eating, they moved to the couch to get comfortable. Hades sat first, opening his arms to welcome Persephone next to him. Settling in, they sat quietly, listening to each other’s breathing. 

Slowly Persephone sat up to look at Hades’ face where she saw him sneaking peeks at her. Watching him blush at being caught made her giggle, her laughter contagiously spreading to him. Breathless, they embrace, kissing softly at first. Lips glossed over lips, tongues met and caressed, hair was combed through by eager hands. Breathing came in shallow gusts as they occasionally broke for air and readjustments. 

Hades felt his cock strain with need. He longed to pull her onto his lap but refrained from being too pushy in his desire. Suddenly, Persephone was straddling him, kissing him with an enthusiasm that matched his own. Hades moaned [ _oh gods yes_ ] and he put his hands gently on her hips, feeling them move through the fabric of her dress. 

“Hades...” Persephone sighed huskily, her voice saying his name was a breathy caress across his lips. Hades moved his hands to grip her coveted ass, hissing at the feel of her firmsoft cheeks slipping under the fabric. 

“Yes Hades...” groaned Persephone. 

Hades felt her hands grab his tie and try to untie it. Feeling suddenly choked by it, Hades ripped it off and threw it away from them. Her capable hands were already halfway down the buttons of his shirt, parting the white fabric and exposing his muscled chest. 

Persephone hadn’t seen much of Hades’s scars up close, but when she did, she instantly wanted to map them with her fingers and tongue. Persephone moved on Hades’ lap instinctually, feeling his arousal rubbing deliciously against her own. 

Hades was having a hard time stringing two thoughts together [ _unf yes...need...touch_ ], and before he knew it, Persephone was removing his hands and arms from around her. He almost wept in despair, the need to continue to grip her ass was consuming him. He knew he would do anything for that perfect round ass and no one could talk him out of it. Then she shifted in a more seated position and stopped moving. Hades opened his eyes to assess the situation and found that she was unbuttoning her own dress. Inwardly he emitted a high pitch sound, fighting the urge to take control and rip her dress off of her. And then her breasts [ _oh Fates those perfect breasts_ ] were free. 

They sat motionless appreciating each other’s partially clad torsos. “Hades...” whispered Persephone, her eyes looked into his, the desire in them made his breath catch. “Kore....” he returned her gaze, the ichor coursing through his veins felt like fire. Lips crashed against lips in a more frenzied pace, and hands coasted and massaged over exposed flesh. Hades tried to avoid touching Persephone’s breasts, waiting for consent. He felt his cock rub up against her wet panties, seeping into the front of his pants. Persephone grabbed Hades’ hands and placed them on her breasts. They fit perfectly encased in each of his hands. They were soft and smooth, and Hades fondled them experimentally, rubbing her erect nipples slowly. He felt her back arch toward him, pushing her breasts closer to his face. “You smell....phenomenal...” gasped Hades, burying his head between her breasts to kiss her sternum. 

Persephone squealed at the sensation and ground her hips harder into Hades’ setting a dizzying pace. Hades pressed her breasts closer to either side of his face then lightly nibbled on inside of one and then the other [ _she tastes as good as she smells_ ], thumbing her hardened nipples faster. 

Persephone panted softly into his hair “please...mouth...on me?” 

Hades kissed his way down her luscious breasts and swirled one nipple with his tongue, enjoying her rub herself still harder against his aching cock, switching his attention to her breasts randomly. He loved the feel of her full breasts, trying to give each side equal attention. 

And then she shuddered, her back arched as Hades sucked generously on her sensitive nipples. 

Hades felt his pants get tighter and wetter as she came against him in waves, spurring his arousal. Grasping his shoulders, she threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. “Persephone...” Hades whimpered, his need to push into her was overwhelming. Lust edged her name in his voice “Kore...” Hades stayed his hands though, his desire to respect and cherish Persephone overroad any lascivious fantasies he harbored for her. 

Hades panted heavily [ _gods, if we don’t stop now I might not be able to stop at all]_ “Persephone....Kore...Sweetness...” he stopped her rocking hips gently with regret, hoping he wouldn’t fuck this up. He heard her cry out in frustration, his resolve weakening.

Hades spoke softly “Kore...we need to stop...now....” Persephone tried throwing his hands off to resume moving, but he stayed firm. “Sweetness, listen”. 

Persephone stopped, tears welling in her eyes. Hades caressed her face, wiping her tears. “Kore, please don’t cry...” inwardly he screamed [ _oh my gods please don’t leave me_ ].

Persephone looked at him with watery eyes “a-are you saying you don’t want...me?” Her tears fell in earnest, cascading down her cheeks. 

Hades looked at her astounded “sweetness, that isn’t even close to what Im saying or thinking right now! I just...don’t have protection and I don’t want our first time here...” Hades bit his lower lip, hoping she believed him. He wanted to take his time with her, he wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted to worship every inch of her body properly. 

Persephone fell against him, her bare breasts pressed up against his chest. He held her in his arms “Kore, I promise you I have never wanted someone so much before in my existence as I want you right now. I don’t want to stop, but we have to.” She nodded her assent quietly, pushing herself up. “Hades...” she spoke softly, looking uncertain. 

Hades prompted her gently “yes my love?” He looked at her carefully, feeling she was needing to tell him something. Persephone shook her head as if to clear something, changing her expression to one of gratitude. “Thank you.” 

Hades frowned slightly but decided to let the moment pass. He looked at his watch “Well Kore, we have court in an hour, I guess we’d better get ready...” Hades sighed reluctantly, feeling the cold air where Persephone sat astride him moments before. Together they put themselves back together long enough to get to where they were going.Finishing up, Hades kissed Persephone “see you in a few, ok? I love you. ”' 

Persephone smiled up at him “ok Hades, love you too” she turned to leave, but before she got very far, he said “Aidoneous” with a note of longing.

Persephone turned to him before the closed door, confusion written on her face. “W-what?”

Hades cleared his throat and blushed “m-my first given name is Aidoneus...y-you may use it s-sometimes if you w-wish since I call you Kore...” [ _please let me hear you say it_ ]. 

Persephone blushed, blue flowers blooming in her hair. She rolled her tongue and tasted his name “Aidoneous”, it sounded melodic to his ears.

She watched Hades close his eyes and breathe deeply at the sound of his first name from her lips. Persephone smiled, feeling special for having been given this gift. “See you in court, Aidoneous...” 

After she left, Hades ran to his bathroom for a quick shower to finish off what they started, his pent up lust swirling down the drain. 

-Court-

Court went by at a snails pace. The trials were monotonous, and in return, the judgements were light. Most days he wished for excitement to flex his arbiter role, but today he was thankful as it gave him leave to reflect back to what happened back in his office. The intense passion he felt for Persephone was burning with need deep in his core. He watched Persephone in her gauzy linen peplos, noting the fabric looked imported from the mortal world in Egypt, the simple dress hugged her form in generous pleats. He rearranged himself in his chair feeling the need to relieve himself again [ _gods I can’t get enough of her, I haven’t been this horny in....ever_ ]. With the last court case judged and cleared, Hades motioned for Persephone to approach the dais. He stared at Persephone with a glint of red haze smoldering from his eyes, watching every step she took, the folds of her dress shifting mesmerizingly. He was holding up a scroll unrolled to her like he expected her to inspect a line. He leaned close to ear, and pointed randomly in the scroll, a show for the remaining court attendees. Gravelly he whispered to her “you look so....delectable in that Kore....it makes me wonder...how would it look balled up at the foot of this throne with you on top of me...?”

Persephone audibly gasped and blushed, startling the few beings still left in the throne room. “Ninety percent!” Then she covered her mouth, failing to try to play up his ruse of reading from the scroll. 

Hades smirked at her outburst “Thats more like it...” He expertly rolled up the scroll and handed it to Persephone, leaning in close he husked “I have my quarterly meeting after this, it might run late so I can’t even see you before we leave for the day, can call you later?” The longing in his voice growled, making her quake.

Persephone playfully pouted and pretended to think about it, ratcheting up his anxiety. He started to sweat nervously under her calculating gaze, shifting restlessly on his throne wondering if he took things too far. 

Then she smiled wickedly “of course you can. By the way, you look positively adorable when you squirm.” She winked at him and turned, picked up her stuff and left, pausing at the door to look back at the blushing dazed king seated alone. 

-Phonecall\- 

Later on, after the rest of the Realms got ready to sleep, the King of the Underworld finally settled down to relax. He texted Persephone. 

**Hades** : Kore, sorry it’s late. Are you up?

Persephone sat her book aside, grabbed her phone, and texted him back. 

**Persephone** : I’m awake! It’s never too late for you <3

Hades sat on his bed in his robe and boxer briefs and called her, his heart beating faster. She picked up on the first ring. “Hi! Hello! How are you?” Her giddiness made the corners of his mouth turn up softly. “Hi yourself. I’m better now that I’m home. That meeting was ridiculous.”

Persephone smiled and stood up from her bed, closed her door and pulled her drapes against the moonlight. Artemis was of course out messing with mortals, and she felt vulnerable being alone at night occasionally. This night was no exception. “So are you ready for tomorrow?” The excitement in Persephone’s voice felt almost palpable. 

Hades grinned broadly “you know it!” He had a niggling thought push to the front of his mind, one he’d been mulling over all day. “Persephone...have you ever had reoccurring nightmares...change midway...?” He looked at his phone to make sure the call wasn’t dropped when he heard no reply. 

“W-why do you ask?” Persephone squeaked nervously. Hades frowned [ _well that’s a weird reaction_ ] “well last night I was dreaming about my father eating me and then-“ 

Persephone cut him off “-suddenly you and I were in your secret Tower 1 room...”

The resulting silence was deafening. 

Hades spoke first, his voice full of wonder “one of my first powers after making precious stones was communicating with others through dreams and meditation...I was in my fathers stomach and it was a way to escape...but I haven’t used it in a very, very long time. “

Persephone was shocked, “but h-how...?” 

Hades paused in thought “well...you have to admit we have a connection... and I suppose I felt you were distressed...” he held his breath, hoping this latest development didn’t derail their budding romance. 

What Persephone said next allayed any of his fears “this doesn’t change how I feel about you Aidoneous...” She purposely used his first name to prove to him she meant every word. “And who knows? This might actually prove to be really useful in the future.” He notes she sounded hopeful, curious even. 

Hades let out a long shuddering breath, feeling tears of relief fall to his lap. He chewed on a fingernail lost in thought “m-maybe...I guess I should see if I can control it...like I said, it’s been a long time since I’ve used that power...” he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

Quietly, Persephone heard the doubt in his voice and decided to support him. “If I can help in any way, please let me know.” She could hear his voice slightly relax“t-thank you Kore...that means a lot to me....” They spoke for a few more minutes, theorizing about how to utilize this new tool in case phones don’t or can’t work.

Hades heard Persephone yawn. Taking it as a cue, he steered the conversation to the next day. “Ok Sweetness, get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning, I love you.” Persephone yawned louder “I love you too, goodnight.” 

Hades hung up the phone and hugged himself. Why this long unused power came back was unknown, but it exhilarated and frightened him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on how one can communicate with Hades, and one way is apparently through dreams and meditation. I thought that was hella cool so I had to use it. 
> 
> Peitho really is an attendant of Aphrodite, she is not an OC.


	7. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The weekend of fun!
> 
> Contains descriptions of sex, hence the mature rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of writers block. I wanted to make this chapter really good and just couldn’t get it together. I hope this update was worth the wait. 
> 
> Text senders are bold, inner dialogue is [italics].

-Morning-

Hades laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like eons. Insomnia, that constant companion, struck again in the night, filling Hades’ mind with insecurities. Reluctantly, he tried a coping mechanism his therapist taught him. For every intrusive thought, he tried to think of a fact that refuted it. The thought that she pities him? Well, the fact is she loves him. Afraid she’ll change her mind and not care about him? She’s already proven she’s not like other women he’s been with several times over. Each time his anxiety threw him a blow, he parried it successfully, except for a few critical fears. 

He put a hand on Cerberus’s head, who was laying next to him in a deep sleep. He perked his ears in response, sensing Hades’ restlessness. Hades stated to the empty room to no one in particular, if only to hear the fact out loud for himself: “Persephone is going to be here later today...” At the mention of her name, Cerberus picked up his head and excitedly thumped his tail against the mattress, drumming out his enthusiasm. Hades smiled, knowing he wasn’t the only one looking forward to the day. 

Hades mentally went through his closet, trying to figure out what to wear, finally settling on a casual navy blue polo shirt and black slacks. Suits were his usual, but today called for welcoming comfort.

He felt his body long for release, the excitement building in his loins. Sighing, he did his best to ignore the deep feeling of need, but in the end he failed. Pulling off his bedding and padding naked to his bathroom, Hades got a quick shower. The warm water cascaded down his body in soothing rivulets, the steam rising to envelope him. 

He thought about Persephone standing before him naked, her body perfect in every way imaginable. He allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy, stroking his aching cock. His need for her was overwhelming, not just sexually but also companionably. He sensed she was the queen he deserved. She was the balance his Realm needed, for together they represented the two sides of the same coin: life and death, rebirth and renewal. The thought of her ruling beside him and wearing a crown like his was intoxicating and it sent him over the edge causing him to collapse against the wall, panting. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts “we haven’t even had sex yet, and already you’re making her your queen? What if our relationship... doesn’t last that long...?” The last of his words were choked out in a sob as he realized that the thoughts of an eternity alone was one thing, but the possibility of an existence without her was excruciating. 

Hades gritted his teeth and straitened up “get your shit together for fucks sake. Focus on the now, not the what ifs.”He finished his shower then took care to inspect his face in his mirror as he brushed his teeth. Aside from a few superficial scars you couldn’t see unless the right light hit, everything looked fine. 

He paced slowly into his bedroom as his phone dinged on the bedside table with Persephone’s settings, making his heart stutter and drop. “Here we are...she’s changing her mind. Fucking idiot, you should have known it was too good to be true...” Hades sat on the edge of his bed gloomily, picking up his phone to face the fact that he was losing the love of his life before he even got to know all of her. He flicked his screen in a rush, getting the pain over with.

**Persephone** : hey, slight change of plans. Artemis is home. Meet me at the corner instead of the house ok? I’m telling her I’m spending time with Eros so I’m bringing an overnight bag to make it look believable. See you soon! Love you! <3

He stared at the screen, not believing his eyes. She was still coming, and she packed an overnight bag. Sure it was was under a false pretense, but the fact is...if he was really lucky maybe she’d be here the whole weekend. Quickly he texted his brothers before texting her back. Waiting for replies, he was relieved that he kept the guest room spotless. 

**Hades** : No brunch this weekend. If you bother me, you will regret it. Immensely. 

**Poseidon** : sure bro, don’t forget protection. ;)

**Zeus** : ooooh I get it. Boom chicka bow wow amiright? ;)

Hades facepalmed at his brothers crassness. He probably won’t even have sex with Persephone this weekend, but now his entire weekend was free. “Idiots”. He texted Persephone, taking a deep breath to calm his breathing. 

**Hades** : you got it Kore, I can’t wait, love you too! <3

-Pickup-

Hades pulled up to the corner he was directed to earlier and tried to look nonchalant, his black sleek car sticking out like a sore thumb in the bright sun of Olympus. Impatiently, Hades stepped out of his car in order to look for Persephone easier, seeing her nowhere. Checking the time, he wondered if he got the right corner. 

“Hey!” chirped a chipper voice behind him, causing him to jump away from his car and clutch his chest in fright “FUCKING HELL, oh hi it’s you...”. He righted the sunglasses back onto his nose and blushed [ _imagine seeing someone sneaking up on the Unseen One. If my brothers saw this, they would be merciless_ ]. Persephone bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh at the tall god. “Heh, sorry, I figured I would head towards Eros’s in case Artemis was watching and circle back.” Hades smiled at her with a crooked smile, forgetting how to breathe. He reached out to cup her face in his hand, guiding her face up to meet his for a quick kiss. 

Popping his car trunk, he took the bag from Persephone. It felt quite substantial considering it was just for show, but he decided not to question her on it. Hades walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Persephone, seating her inside before settling himself in the drivers seat.

He paused to look at Persephone, her hair was cropped short and she was wearing a knee length slippery looking blue dress under a light pink wool coat. Her black stockinged legs ended in blue ballet flats that looked very comfortable. Hades picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, hoping the nervous energy didn’t transfer to his voice “Ready?” Persephone blushed and nodded, a bright blue flower crown blooming fresh on her head. Quickly, they swung by to pick up the drops for Russel then headed to the interstate that lead to the Underworld. 

-Underworld Agora-

Persephone knew the moment they pulled up to the Agora. It looked more like an underworld carnival compared to the sterile lines of the large agora in Olympus. Lights winked everywhere, lending to the exciting atmosphere. Outside the door featured a few sideshow acts: fire breathers, block heads, and a myriad of others. Inside the door, the atmosphere was much like a farmers market. Different stalls were set up in different intervals across the aisles and wares from all over each of the realms were present. Persephone stared in awe at all the different things for sale, straining to take it all in. Hades watched her reaction with an amiable smile “So, what do you think?” Persephone spun around in place with an excited giggle “it’s amazing! It’s almost like the agora at home but bigger and more lively!” Stopping mid-spin, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, experiencing the different smells mixing into a heady aroma that spoke of possibilities.

Hades watched her soak everything in, feeling his heart melt even more for the little goddess [ _she makes everything seem much more exciting_ ]. Slowly they walked around for a while, crowds parting before them instinctually as they made their purchases for later. Lunch consisted of hummus and roasted vegetables, some of the best Persephone ever had. As they reached their car in the lot, a figure ran into them barreling right for Persephone.

Hades caught Persephone as she fell, using the momentum to spin them around to face the oppressor. “FUCKING SLUT!” came the taunt from a bedraggled red nymph seething in anger at the couple. The shabby figure launched itself at Persephone again, lashing at her with broken nails. Hades gasped when he realized it was Minthe, she looked so haggard he couldn’t believe it. “Minthe?” bit out Hades, feeling his skin shift and prickle. 

Before he could act, however, Persephone grabbed the nymph with her red thorny vines growing from her rapidly lengthening hair and slammed her against the ground, knocking the wind from her. Persephone floated above the prone nymph, forcing her head to turn with tendrils of vines to look at her. “Why won’t you LEAVE US ALONE?!” Her eyes were as red as mortal blood and her teeth were sharpened into sharp points, chest heaving in suppressed fury. 

Hades felt his heart inflame with pride and desire looking at the one who would one day be his Queen [ _gods...she is...perfection..._ ], poised to strike if Minthe retaliated. The ethereal energy pouring from his eyes bore into Minthe’s face dispassionately. 

And then Minthe was gone. In her place, a small aromatic plant was left. 

Hades looked at the plant, and then at Persephone, watching her wrath disappear as quickly as it came. He caught her midair and held her close, shielding her from anyone who could have seen what happened. In his arms, Persephone moaned into his shoulder sounding drained but frustrated “my hair...” Hades looked around them, her hair having grown to great lengths during thier confrontation with Minthe. Carefully, Hades gathered up Persephone’s hair and cut it with a blade he summoned from the ether, the resulting explosion of petals swirling in the brisk underworld wind. 

Stooping, he gathered up the plant that was Minthe and shoved it into a trash cup that was laying nearby, handing it to Persephone in the passenger seat of his car. Quickly Hades launched himself into his seat and drove off, kicking up dirt and petals with his tires as he went. On the way to the mansion they decided to go to Hades’s favorite spot near the border of Olympus, and that’s where they planted Minthe, now the plant known as mint. 

-Garage-

The couple rode in silence back to Hades’ house, their minds preoccupied with what just happened. 

Persephone was horrified. She had been trying to distance herself from acts of wrath but it found her anyway, and in front of the one person she didn’t want to see it. She hoped it didn’t change how Hades viewed or felt about her. That thought made her feel sick. 

Hades, on the other hand, was elated. For him, this proved that she was meant to rule by his side. He replayed the scene in his mind, feeling his desire for her increase. She was beautiful before, but in her ultimate god form, even just a hint of it, she was breathtaking. 

When Hades pulled into his garage, Persephone put her hand on Hades’ hand that was resting on the stick shift. Her voice sounded shaken and quiet, no louder than a whisper, “Hades...I’m....sorry. I didn’t mean to...” tears fell from her eyes into her lap. Her fear and misery were getting the best of her. 

Hades blinked in surprise “Kore...please don’t cry. She deserved what she got, and I’m saying that as the King and Arbiter of Justice of this Realm.” Persephone looked into his eyes hopefully, wiping her cheeks dry. 

Pushing his car door open, he walked around to the passenger side, opening it for Persephone. Hades stopped to look at Persephone as she was getting out, then blushed, grinning widely “Plus it was pretty hot.”

Persephone squeaked and playfully smacked his chest “60 percent! How can you think of that right now!?” Hades grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, then looked at her with smoldering red eyes, his voice husky with desire “I’m a scoundrel, remember?”

Persephone smiled knowingly at Hades and pulled her hand gently back. “True...so how are you gonna remedy that?” Hades smirked, drawing closer to Persephone “now, what would be the fun in that?” He looked down at her and closed his eyes, bending to kiss her. 

Persephone stood on her toes to meet him, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. In response, Hades straightened, bringing her up into his arms, parting his lips to trace her bottom lip with his tongue.Persephone tilted her head and opened her mouth to him, her fingers twining into his thick white hair. 

Hades turned and gently propped her against his car, trapping her with his right thigh between her parted legs. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in deep her natural scent of flowers and vanilla. “Hades...” Persephone gasped while rocking her hips against his leg, breaking the spell long enough to call his name. Still busy leaving tiny heated kisses down her throat, he questioned her with a distracted hum “Hmm?” Persephone moaned when he licked the dip between her collar bones “Hades...the groceries...” Hades sighed dramatically and kissed her on the lips with a mock pout, removing his leg to slowly drop her carefully so she was standing on her own “ok, ok, you’re right. I’ll grab the bags, go greet the Pack. I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you.” He watched Persephone dash to the door to his house, calling his dogs by their names. 

-Mansion-

When Hades swept in the door with all the bags, he laughed at the view of Persephone amidst a cuddle puddle of various dogs vying for her attention. Even Cordon Bleu seemed interested in a few pets from Persephone. As he put the groceries away, he kept sneaking glances at Persephone, his heart swelling at how comfortable she was in his home. No one ever really made themselves at home here, but Persephone had already kicked off her shoes and gave each dog at least one belly rub already. Minthe had disliked his dogs, going so far as to requiring them to be locked away when she visited and other women preferred not to come to his house at all. An excited squeal from the puddle broke him from his unpleasant memories as Cordon Bleu permitted Persephone to pick him up and hug him to her chest. Hades leaned against the kitchen island, feeling equal parts jealous of his own precious dogs having Persephone give them attention and guilty for wanting to interrupt them enjoying her company. 

As if she read his mind, Persephone sat the now squirming white Pomeranian on the floor and stood up, stepping carefully around the pile of dogs past where Hades stood. He turned to watch her as she walked to the sink, generously washing her hands before drying them on a paper towel. She looked up at him, her eyes were sparkling excitedly. “Ready?” she asked, her musical voice bounced in anticipation. Hades smiled back, inclining his head towards her with a wink, “I’m at your command Little Goddess”. 

Persephone smiled mischievously “I like the sound of that....” Putting on an apron that hung almost to the floor on her, she turned on the oven, fiddling with the dials. Over her shoulder she gave her first order “take out the phyllo, butter, sugar, and vanilla extract. Then take out the brown bag from my overnight bag.” Hades took out the first things she asked for and then walked over to her bag that was on the sofa nearby and did as she bid. Inside the pink duffle bag was the brown bag...but tucked into the far end was a fancy black boutique bag from a lingerie store he recognized. Occasionally he would get things for Minthe from there when she extorted things from him when she played on his guilt. He felt his cheeks flush, his cock start to stiffen [ _is that...? Holy shit...did she...?_ ]. Hades shut the duffle and quickly took the brown bag to the kitchen and emptied it, hoping this new nervous energy didn’t show in his body language. Inside the bag were chopped nuts, a large jar of honey, and lemons. He felt like he was missing a clue “Sweetness...we could’ve gotten these things at the agora, you didn’t have to bring any with you...” Persephone turned to him and smiled “I know, but these particular things are from Home...” Hades blinked at her with softened eyes then looked at the items more reverently now, understanding their significance. 

The couple settled into a rhythm of tossing the nuts with cinnamon and preparing the phyllo to assemble the baklava. Hades marveled at how her deft hands worked the layers of dough, melted butter and nuts, matching her movements with his own pan set in front of him, finishing with scoring the layers. Then they set the pans into the oven to bake, taking the time to make some coffee and tea while they waited. Meanwhile, Persephone put a saucepan on the stove and included sugar and water. When it boiled, she added the vanilla, honey, and the zest of the lemon she brought with her. When her back was turned, Hades picked up the vanilla extract, smelling it deeply. The sweet scent made him long to take Persephone on the counter and fuck her senselessly. 

“Well?” Asked Persephone, her voice sounded amused. Hades blushed and sat the vanilla down, accidentally knocking a bit out of the bottle “well what?” Persephone laughed “I figured you weren’t listening when I saw your expression. Where’d you go?” Her curious eyes were full of laughter. Hades blushed deeper “y-you don’t w-want t-to know...” instantly regretting saying it. 

Persephone blushed in reply “why not?” She felt more emboldened and saucily added “besides, what if it’s exactly what I want to hear?” Hades ran his fingers though his hair, not meeting Persephone’s eyes. He let out a deep sigh “I-I don’t want to pressure you or scare you...” he frowned at her thoughtfully “but...I’m deciding for you again, aren’t I?” 

Persephone turned back to the stove [ _so it’s a dirty thought then, huh?_ ], stirring, she replied “yeah, a bit.” She smiled wickedly to herself “you know communication is important to me.” She knew he couldn’t resist trying to please her, and a bit of persuasion in the right direction almost always got him to cave. 

Hades sat down at the kitchen island on a stool, feeling like a complete ass. In the throne room, at work, he was surrounded by others, the flirting and charged sexual innuendos were just that, words. Of course he meant them, but she was safe from him acting on such base words. Even in his office there’s a degree of control, even when they were almost topless. Here though? It was just them and he felt like an old disgusting creep [ _but she’s right you know, she does deserve the truth]._ Hades covered his face and just sighed an answer, dread pooling in his gut “I-I was t-thinking about...uh y-you on t-this uh...counter and d-doing things t-to y-you...” 

Persephone grasped the spoon tightly, trying to keep her voice calm and innocent “oh? What kind of things?” She turned to the oven and checked on the baklava, the dough was browning nicely [ _can I make him spill in 15 minutes? Am I ready for what happens next?]_. She turned to face him, taking secret delight inhis uncomfortable situation. Her heart melted at his knotted brow and deep concern etched across his features [ _yeah, I’m ready_ ]. 

Hades heard a high pitched whine he was sure was coming from him [ _is she serious?_ ] She looked at him expectantly, tapping her foot. An eyebrow was raised, giving her a slight stern look. [ _damn, I guess so. Well, here goes nothing...Fates help me_ ] “I-“ Hades stood suddenly, then walked over to his back porch door, sliding it open “Out, go play babies, daddy is gonna be busy”. 

Persephone smirked “Busy? Doing what?” She crossed her arms, watching him carefully. 

As the last of the dogs ran outside, Hades slid the door shut, turning to face Persephone. Slowly, he walked back to the kitchen and joined her. Hades looked at Persephone questioningly, “Do you trust me?” his expressive eyes searched hers for permission. 

Persephone hesitated, “well...yes...of course I do...” Apparently this was enough confirmation for Hades as he stepped closer, reaching out to cup her face. She leaned into this gesture, one he’s used so many times before, the comfort it gave was welcome in the charged atmosphere. “Hades...” Persephone warned, trying to make sure he didn’t stray from the topic. 

Hades tilted Persephone’s face to meet his, his voice a low gruff whisper “may I show you instead?” His eyes were partially open, his long lashes fluttered delicately. A deep blush crept up his cheeks and a small amount of perspiration dotted his forehead. Persephone parted her lips and nodded, feeling her legs get slightly wobbly. 

Hades carefully put his hands around her waist, hoisting her onto the kitchen island counter in front of him. Seated now so that they were almost at equal heights, Hades smiled at her and winked. 

Persephone looked at him with bemusement [ _I’ve sat up here before so what’s the-_ ] Her train of thought was interrupted as he captured her mouth with his while he ran his hands down the outside of her thighs to stop at the knees, parting them gently and stepping between them. Hades ran his fingers back up the outside of her thighs at a slower pace to feel the fabric slip over her skin. As Hades deepened the kiss, he slipped his hands to grasp her generous ass, sliding her closer to him to the edge of the counter so that she was more flush against his body. 

Persephone felt Hades push his lips against hers, subtly pushing her with his kisses to lay back. Eventually as Persephone’s back met the cool counter, Hades broke the kiss to trail his tongue and lips down her neck toward the top of her dress. He trapped her against the counter with his lower half, his arousal evident as it pressed against her leg, his muscled chest pushed into her stomach. 

Suddenly Persephone felt overwhelmed with Hades looming over her. She felt herself start to panic, her breath coming in short bursts. [ _Hades is safe, why are you reacting like this?]_ Too frightened to move, Persephone balled her hands into fists at her sides. She laid there woodenly, willing her mind to try to calm down. 

Hades felt her stop still below him. What he thought was arousal at first because of her breathing was now apparent she was anything but. Hades’s eyes instantly snapped open and he stood away from Persephone to give her room. He rushed to her side to check on her. “Persephone?!” His voice cracked with worry as she broke out in a cold sweat. Hades helped her sit up “Sweetness, are you ok? What happened..?” He frowned at Persephone, trying not to panic himself. 

She opened her eyes, turned her head towards him and saw the concern in his face. Persephone gasped “I-I’m sorry Hades...I didn’t expect that to happen...” tears of shame started to fall from her eyes [ _fucking Apollo...ruining things even when he’s not here]_. Persephone buried her face into her hands, feeling the shaking in her body slowly stop. 

Hades grabbed her a glass of water then stood near her without touching her. He hesitated, not knowing what to say or do “h-how can I help you?” He felt so guilty, like he forced her to do something she wasn’t ready for. Unshed tears welled in his eyes. 

Persephone sipped her water, feeling her heart rate start to slow. “When the timer goes off, can you take the baklava out? The syrup needs to be spooned over it before it cools.” As if on cue, the timer dinged. Hades grabbed some mitts and pulled the pans out one by one, setting them near the stove. Once finished spooning the syrupy mixture over each pan, he stepped back for Persephone to inspect his work. “It looks great Hades...I’m feeling a bit tired, would you mind if I laid down for a bit?” The panic attack really took it out of her. 

Hades stood closer to her when he noticed her legs wobble. He picked her up in his arms, marveling again at her slight weight “I’ve got you Sweetness, I’ll take you to the guest room, ok?” Once there, he carefully laid her on the bed, much like he did that first night she was there in his mansion. This time though, he kissed her gently on her forehead “Get some rest ok? If you want a shower, it’s the next door over. And Kore, I’m-“ 

Persephone batted his words away “Hades...it’s not your fault...please...don’t think that...” She started to tear up, angry that her body betrayed her [ _its not fair. it was supposed to go well!_ ]

Hades wiped her eyes with his thumb, “shh, Sweetness...relax ok? If you need me, I’ll come right away.” He stood up and shut the door, giving her privacy. Then she remembered something “Hades...?” She heard shuffling come back down the hall and her door creak open “yes Kore?” She bleated softly from the bed “can you get me my bag please?” 

Hades blushed, remembering the lingerie bag [ _ugh, stop it. If there was going to be any sex going on this weekend that was ruined when you overwhelmed her]_ “o-of c-course, I’ll be right back.” Rushing down the hall to the living-room, he snatched up her bag and ran back to her, placing the bag right inside the door on the floor carefully. Closing the door again, he slowly walked back to his kitchen. The baklava was cooled by now, and he packed it into an airtight container on the counter. The smell that had not long ago set his arousal off was now a sad addition to his personal failure to keep Persephone from getting hurt. With a deep sigh he cleaned up the kitchen and poured himself a snifter of brandy, the comforting burn settling in his stomach while tears poured steadily down his cheeks. 

Persephone dozed for about an hour until she felt almost normal again. She still felt stupid and foolish though. Walking over to a full length mirror across the room, she looked at herself. She had picked this dress thinking Hades would like the color on her and so far it had worked as Eros had promised. “Eros!” Persephone gasped, taking her phone from her duffle bag pocket. 

**Persephone** : Eros, I need advice. I had a panic attack in the middle of some intense making out and I think Hades is really upset and blames himself. 

**Eros** : oh no! Baby girl, are you ok? 

**Persephone** : yeah, I’m fine now but I think I ruined the chance for anything more sexual to happen. :( 

**Eros** : oh honey, it’ll be ok. Just relax and let things happen naturally. Why not initiate things on your own terms if you feel up to it?

**Persephone** : well, I’m in the guest room and my bag is here with me. I figured I’d get a shower and put the lingerie on under my dress. Then maybe...show him?

**Eros** : yaaas perfect. Good luck! <3

Persephone grinned at her phone, feeling bolstered by her best friend. “Hades, I’m getting a shower!” She called down the hall, alerting him to her movements, but was met by silence. Shrugging, she took her bag to the bathroom, putting her plan into place. 

Meanwhile, Hades stared at his phone, his favorite picture of Persephone was grinning up at him. Sighing, he took a sip of his third snifter of brandy “Kore, I’m sorry...I love you so much and I want you so badly but you keep getting hurt because of me...” he closed his eyes as more tears began to fall. 

Unknown to him, Persephone had slipped into the room without him noticing her at that moment “Y-you want me...?” Her soft voice carried over to him in the silence. 

Hades froze, his breath caught in his throat [ _oh shit_ ]. He stood to face her, dropping his eyes guiltily to the floor, the sofa separating them. He nodded silently, his flushed cheeks adding to his personal shame. 

“Hades, don’t...” Persephone sensed his hesitation “please don’t feel bad...” Persephone walked over to Hades’s side and reached toward his face, trying to cup it like he does hers. As she did so, Hades relaxed into her touch. “How about we have some coffee and baklava and talk about things?” Persephone offered. Hades nodded again and followed her to the kitchen, allowing the small goddess to lead him. He set about making the coffee, each movement felt especially laborious. 

Persephone thought back to her txts with Eros. He suggested using the baklava to her advantage...so she decided she’ll serve some...and then what? [ _let things go naturally...right..._ ]. She took out some saucers and put a few pieces on each plate, recovering the rest. When Hades brought over the coffee, they sat down, enjoying the fruit of their labor in silence. 

Persephone snuck a peek at Hades, noticing honey on the corner of his mouth. Boldly, she reached out with her thumb and wiped it, bringing the droplet to her lips and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She heard his breath catch while she sucked on her thumb longer than she intended. 

Hades sat still as she reached for the other corner of his mouth. As she withdrew her hand a second time, he seized her wrist in his large hand, bringing her hand back to his face. He stuck her thumb into his mouth, curling his tongue around the pad of it to lick the honey away. Hades closed his eyes with a deep sigh. 

“Hades...” moaned Persephone, feeling a burning need for him reignite deep within her again. He pulled his head back, her thumb pulling free of his mouth. Persephone watched his eyes flutter open and gasped at the raw need evident in his gaze. In a heartbeat, they were standing, their bodies flush against each other, lips pressed hard together while hands roamed up and down each other’s backs. 

Hades broke the kiss first “Kore...” he panted her name “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He secretly hoped she would, but he would be damned if she ever felt pressured by him again. He stared at her lips, feeling his own desire heighten.

Persephone floated up to his face, grasping it gently between her hands “Hades...please...I want to” see soothed, her heart beating quickly. She pressed her lips against his again, darting out her tongue to taste the little bit of honey and cinnamon still cloying to his mouth. 

Gingerly, Hades wrapped his arms around her, moving his head to lick the honey off of her lips. Hades stumbled over to his sofa, his legs feeling suddenly too long and uncoordinated. With a flop, he sat on the couch with Persephone straddling him. He felt her small hands caress his chest and biceps, down to his hands that he had let sit safely on her hips. He felt her guide his hands up to her full breasts, the blue fabric feeling softer than on her thighs. He broke the kiss again to whisper huskily “may I kiss your neck?” [ _better to ask than to risk ruining things again]._

The hopeful note in the question caused Persephone to look into his eyes appreciatively. She knew he could overpower her and take what he wanted, but the fact that he now only acted with her permission was something very important. It showed control, respect, and love. She smiled and kissed his forehead “I would be offended if you didn’t...” 

Hades smiled happily, burrowing his face into Persephone’s neck. He smelled his soap on her skin, enhancing the vanilla scent that always lingered just under the flowery smell in her hair. Hades moved his hips gently, rubbing his erection against her wet arousal. 

Persephone felt Hades move beneath her and moved her hips to match the delicious friction his was causing. Weaving her fingers through his hair, she breathed deep the smokey clean scent that clung to him like a comforting aura. Persephone gasped as her body felt like it was starting to burn from the inside, the craving she felt to touch Hades’ skin was starting to consume her. 

“Aidoneus...” his first given name dripped from her lips like sweet syrup, and he teared up at the musical notes of her voice. “Kore...” his cock twitched, the burning need to rip everything off and take her was almost too much to bear. 

Persephone threw her head back and bore down to grind harder against his cock with a hiss, her hips moving faster against his. 

“P-Persephone...?” Hades stuttered, his roving hands blazing trails over everywhere he felt permitted to touch on her body. She answered him with her own question “please?” And then she was airborne, being carried into a long dark hallway, with her legs now wrapped around Hades’s waist. It was slow going as he navigated through the house without breaking the kiss, preferring to pause here and there along the way to take a breath and readjust. A few artifacts were jostled, an ancient amphora fell to the ground in shards, but the couple ignored the destruction in their wake. 

They finally reached the end of the hall where Hades turned into the last doorway, shutting it behind them and propping Persephone against it. Hades paused to address her between kisses on her shoulder “are...you sure...you wanna...do this...?” He hope she’d say yes, but was prepared to stop if she said to. 

Persephone took the moment to kiss Hades’s neck, lightly biting the area where the shoulder met his neck, only getting a small area because of his shirt. Hades moaned and his hips bucked against Persephone’s involuntarily [ _so, Eros was right...maybe he does like a bit of pain with his pleasure..._ ] Persephone commanded quietly “shirt off “.

Hades carried Persephone across the room to his bed and gently placed her on it before ripping his shirt off, his muscled chest heaved as he breathed heavily. He watched Persephone appreciate what she saw so far, making him feel instantly vulnerable. The look in her eyes was something he never received before and he loved it [ _she wants me. Me! Not my wealth or titles, but me!_ ] This realization issued a longing growl from his throat, his desire barely being contained. 

Persephone stood from the bed and cupped his pecs in her small hands. She worried at her lower lip with her teeth and decided she needed to show him her surprise. “Hades...sit” her tone sounded sharper than she intended, but she watched him eagerly follow her command. With a rapt audience, she grasped the hem of her dress to pull it off herself, revealing the lingerie underneath. 

Hades paused, his eyes wide as he gazed at her hungrily. She was resplendent in blue and black, thigh high stockings hugged her shapely legs. Hades’s cock strained in his pants, begging for freedom. Then she stepped closer to him [ _oh gods. Don’t wake me up if I’m dreaming_ ], he noticed the tiny garnet stones adorning her lingerie set winking in the dim light of his room. “Kore...” he was speechless. Simultaneously he felt weak and ready to move mountains at her whim.

Persephone put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back onto his elbows. Straddling him again, she ran her hands up and down his stomach and chest, kneading his muscles “Question...” 

Hades arched his back, enjoying her attention, gasping [ _gods yes..._ ] “whatever it is, the answer is yes”. Again he moved his hips against her, feeling himself grow more restless. 

Persephone threw her head back and laughed, “don’t you even want to know what it is?” playfully she ground her hips into him, eliciting a rumbling moan. In return, she felt Hades grasp her hips, pushing her down harder against his erect cock. Persephone smirked and bent to kiss his throat, her breath fanning over his chest and neck in little waves. Again she bit into his shoulder, a little harder this time. 

Hades hissed “w-whats the q-question..?” He felt like he was going to explode, and he hadn’t even taken his pants off yet. Before his mind slipped away completely, he became aware that Persephone had stopped rocking against him and a touch of fear prickled in his heart. He opened his eyes and found her deep pink eyes staring at him. “Are you ready?” he heard a bit of worry in her voice, and tried to sit up when he noticed her hesitation “Kore, if you don’t want to, it’s ok-“ He started to panic, thinking he was pushing her too hard and fast again.

Impulsively she blurted out, cutting him off with a question he didn’t anticipate “Can I see you naked first?” The silence that followed caused them both to stare at each other for several long heartbeats. 

Quietly, Persephone spoke first “I promise if it gets to be too much and if I change my mind, I’ll tell you.” Persephone worried at her lower lip nervously, wondering how it would compare to her first time. Would it hurt like it did then? Would he treat her differently if she did change her mind? Carefully she pushed herself up and off of him, the combination of excitement and coolness of the room was making her legs shake. 

Hades slid off and stood away from the bed, towering over Persephone. Slowly he started to undo the fastening of his pants but then he stopped, a thoughtful look on his face “Would you prefer to do it yourself? You can take as long as you want to” [ _and that way maybe it won’t seem I’m pushing things on her_ ]. He kept his hands passive over his waistband, not moving until he got her answer. 

Persephone paused to process this option and realized this way seemed less intimidating. Softly she intoned “yes please” then set to work on the button of his pants. Once undone, the pants slid down his strong legs to reveal black boxer briefs, a very noticeable bulge was outlined going down his left leg. Persephone walked around him then, inspecting him with a keen eye, running a curious finger down the bulge and enjoying the shuddering hiss she elicited from him. Then she cupped his cock, feeling it’s fullness through the thin layer that separated him from her grasp. 

Hades blushed and looked at the door behind her, trying to focus on the wood grain, willing his desire to simmer. Instinctively he put his hands behind his head to show Persephone he meant that she could explore him unheeded, and all he could think about was caressing her. Part of him was curious to watch her reaction of seeing him nude before her but also worried. This sort of exploration was unknown to him, his lovers over the years had never taken the time to appraise him. He was more used to others just wanting to get bragging rights for bedding a king or seeing what monetary gains and favors they could receive from him. This scrutiny was unbearable in a way, as all he could focus on was his own flaws. By now, all sorts of distractions he could think about was unable to keep his mind occupied. Giving up, his gaze shifted back to Persephone, and he realized with surprise that she was staring at his face intently.

Persephone inserted her thumbs into his boxer briefs waistband and tugged them down slowly, inch by excruciatingly slow inch. Persephone didn’t look down at first, her shyness being paramount. Instead, she watched Hades’s reaction to her movements [ _was this ok? Does he want this?_ ]. She watched as blush crept up his cheeks and ears and sweat formed at his temples. She watched as his breathing accelerated. She noticed everything as he allowed himself to be bared by her.

Eventually Hades felt the cool air wrap itself around him completely. His shield was gone, and he felt not only physically naked but his soul laid bare as well [ _this is it. When she looks, she’ll run screaming for the Eternal Maidenhood...or she’ll laugh...or-_ ]. What he didn’t expect was for her to look down and suddenly sit on the bed in silence, her eyes wide and unblinking, staring right at his erect cock which was eye level with her. “Oh gods, Kore-“

“Hades...” her voice was very soft, almost too soft “is...is that it?” She kept staring right at his cock, a bead of pre-come at its tip was rapidly growing more evident. 

Hades blinked, not sure what she meant by those words [ _wait, what in Tartarus is that supposed to mean?!_ ] before he could find the words to ask, she continued in her trance-like softness “I-is that...going to fit...?” He watched as Persephone leaned to her right to look at his cock at a different angle. Hades blinked but remained silent, a slow smirk twitched at his lips. Hades held his breath when Persephone reached out and touched him. He moaned quietly as her fingertips lightly grazed the length of his dick, starting at the head. 

Persephone worried at her bottom lip in concentration. She wasn’t sure what she expected, having had very little experience with the opposite sex. Sure she’s seen other gods naked, but this? Experimentally she wrapped her hand around his cock, pulling down the shaft toward the tip. She heard Hades suck in his breath and repeated the action. She felt his cocks warmth in her hand, how the soft skin contrasted with the hardness beneath. 

Hades closed his eyes and shuddered, feeling himself get close to losing his concentration. He heard himself talking but didn’t catch his own words at first “Kore...please stop...” [ _stop?! Why in Tartarus am I telling her to stop?!_?]. Breathlessly, Hades lowered his arms from behind his head to cup Persephone’s face with his hands. He turned to face her, his erect cock bobbing as he moved. 

Wordlessly she stood before him, pulling his hands around to her back, her intention clear. Hades undid the clasps of her bra then let it fall to the floor, her breasts swayed gently with the movement. He felt himself weakly sink to the edge of the bed, sitting heavily. He stared at her full breasts, their heaviness hanging just inches from his face and he was practically salivating. Hades reached out to bring her closer to him, kissing the area between her breasts and buried his face between them, nuzzling the soft and supple skin on either side. Gasping, Hades lifted his face to kiss Persephone, his lips crashing into hers passionately, his tongue easing her lips open. Kneading a trail down her stomach, kissing became more frenzied and he felt Persephone’s hand direct his to the waistband of her panties. Excitedly, Hades fumbled with the elastic and was rewarded with the ability to part her legs just slightly to cup her wet arousal with his hand. 

Persephone hissed as Hades rubbed her clit, not probing deeper until she gave him permission. “Hades...please...” slowly Hades eased a finger slowly inside her. To Persephone, it wasn't unpleasant so much as the feeling was a bit uncomfortable. Aware of the warmth of Hades’s breath in her ear he purred silkily "Kore...." The huskiness in his voice relaxed her and she moaned quietly in response. Weakly she wrapped her hands around his arm to feel the muscles move underneath. Her body tingled warmly as more of her wetness covered his hand and the uncomfortable sensation that was there slowly eased as a delicious pressure started to build.

With a disappointed grunt, Hades thought she was trying to stop him so he obediently stopped and started to withdraw his hand. Persephone squeaked out a "No!" before pulling his hand back into place and slid her hands around his arm again, his fingers again burrowing into her slick folds. Persephone then leaned her head back to expose her throat, huffing faster, her flushed face a picture of bliss. 

Despite her whimpers of protest, Hades withdrew his hand and sucked his fingers, her aroma and taste making him drunk with desire. The days and nights that he fantasized about having her in his arms were nothing like this. It was less than perfect, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Awkwardly Hades swept Persephone up in his arms and laid her down at the head of the bed as gently as he could. Carefully, he eased her panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor with her bra. Again, Hades looked at her in the flickering shadows, raw desire written on his face. Carefully he sat next to Persephone on the bed and reached for her hand. He yearned to rush down between her legs and to delve into her, but instead he took his time. He bent close to Persephone and nuzzled her neck, licking at the divot between her collarbones, kissing a trail down her chest over her heart. Thumbing the tips of her nipples, Hades shifted down and took one in his mouth, sucking it generously before moving onto the other one. Pausing, he feasted his eyes on her: from her eyes, down her perfectly pink skin, around her perky breasts, and finally longingly to the soft dark magenta hair that lightly covered the dark pink folds slick with pearlescent juices. The smell of her arousal hastened Hades’ desire and he reached out to caress her clit with his right thumb. Again, like earlier, Hades moved slowly and deliberately and rubbed her entrance with his fingers before inserting one. Unlike before, Persephone knew what to expect and enjoyed the sensation, welcoming the marvelous pressure that started to build like before. Hades increased his speed on her clit before inserting another finger. By now more of her desire oozed out past her folds and Persephone started to shake, arching her back and gasping. Hades positioned himself to whisper in her ear "that’s right Kore, come for me." When her body crashed back down to the bed, Hades kissed her lovingly on the lips before starting again slowly, building her up again before inserting a third finger. Like downstairs, there was that uncomfortable sensation. "Are you doing ok sweetness?" Hades asked after he saw her wince slightly. "Y-Yesss" she hissed with another wince. Hades reached over and flipped open a tube of lube from his bedside table, squeezing a bit onto the exposed parts of his fingers before he eased them back inside her. "Better?" He asked, hopefully, as she breathed deeply and shook her head yes. "Good" he huffed as he brought her to another orgasm.

Dripping with sweat and gasping for breath, Persephone laid with her legs parted and arms flung wide. "You still ok Sweetness?" In response, Persephone sighed and smiled with her eyes closed. "Good because there is more where that came from," chuckled Hades, getting off the bed to get a towel from the linen closet out in the hall. Instantly Persephone’s eyes snapped open and she picked up her head to look at Hades returning and shutting the door "M-more? How? Why?" He chuckled again "Yes, more. What's wrong, not having a good time?" He play-acted being hurt by the notion knowing full well the true answer. Protesting, she sat up "I am! Really!"

Hades laughed at her earnestness “Kore, I’m just teasing, here, let me slip this under you”, she obeyed as he spread the towel underneath her. "A towel?" She asked, her curiosity warred with her nervousness and the question came out in a squeak. Hades crawled back onto the bed and tugged the corners, making sure the towel was in the right place “sometimes things get a bit messy, and this will help with cleanup. Now, are you sure you want to? We don't have to if you don't want to. I promise." He paused within an arms reach of her between her legs, waiting for her reply. Persephone felt the roughness of the towel against the skin of her asscheeks. She saw his erect cock sway above her. She heard the concern and love in his voice, smelled their scents mingling together in the air. "Yes. Hades, please." Persephone reached toward him and caressed his erection, eliciting a shudder from Hades, making her point. 

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, waiting for the urge to ejaculate to pass. Once subsided, Hades headed back to the side of the bed to grab a condom from the table and stopped halfway to look at Persephone laying on the bed [ _fuck she is so beautiful, good Gaia how did I get so lucky?_ ] almost as if she heard his thoughts, Persephoneturned her head and looked at Hades, her flashing eyes sending another pang through his heart, straight to his dick. An idea struck him and he grabbed a condom and went to the foot of the bed. Silently Hades crawled onto the bed and with his head between her legs he lapped at her clit before sticking his tongue inside her. As he did this, Persephone was alarmed at first before groaning in wanton desire. She grasped Hades’s ears and directed where she wanted him to pleasure her, her undulating hips signaling another orgasm was imminent. This time as she arched her back and shook, he got on his knees and deftly rolled the condom down his cock. As he waited for her convulsions to relax before he knelt, his cock resting on top of her as he stretched to check on her again. "Kore, darling, are you ready?" He grazed a nipple with his teeth and lightly pinched the other waiting for an answer. Persephone squirmed underneath him and panted "YES! Please, I'm ready!"

Generously, Hades squeezed lube into his hand and tossed the bottle off the bed. Hades smeared the lube on his dick before using the same hand to position the head of his cock at her entrance "I'll go slow..." He warned as he bent over her. Slowly he pressed into her, his breathing becoming ragged as her tightness enveloped him. When he found resistance he stopped "Persephone, honey, I'm here" he said gently and she looked at him with tears in her eyes "go on" she whimpered. Hades slowly pushed in his last remaining inches while looking deep into her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her first instinct was to shove him off of her as the uncomfortable sensation had slowly escalated to a more uncomfortable pain while he had glacially pushed himself into her, but she resisted. She held her tears back as long as she could before she finally just let them fall. Hades hated to see her cry, knowing he was the culprit. “Keep going”, she heard herself say with more confidence than she was feeling. He kissed her eyes "I'm going to pull out then push back in...it will hurt less, ok?" Persephone buried her face into his chest and nodded, finding comfort in the smell and feel of his skin. Hades’ eyes rolled back in his head at the tortuous slow pace [ _I'll speed it up a little, it may help..._ ]. She felt him pull out of her a little faster then push back into her. He was right, the pain was a little less...but still there. Again he went, each time a little faster, each time the pain was a little less until she found herself rocking her hips in tandem with his. It was then she noticed an odd expression came over Hades’s face as he began to quake violently, she kissed his face and as his left elbow buckled under him, he rolled on his back, taking her with him and held Persephone to his chest while he finished convulsing. They laid there a few moments before Hades smoothed Persephone’s hair "thank you..." He trailed off hesitantly [ _the fuck is wrong with you? That’s all you have to say?? Thank you?_ ] Exhausted and spent, Persephone smiled with a sleepy chuckle and responded with her head on his chest "Hades...thank you for being patient with me...." Hades hugged her tight before nuzzling her cheek with his. He rolled with her back over to the towel before easing himself and the condom out of her. He kissed her stomach as she gasped at the sensation of him exiting her, and on his way from the bed he was pleased to see there was minimum blood on the towel. "Stay here." ordered Hades as he headed to the bathroom. "Don’t worry, I have no energy!" she yawned in reply.

Persephone closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm buzzing sensation that filled her mind and body. She felt a slight dull ache in her lower abdomen but other than that she was too exhausted to think. She was startled when Hades had come back from the bathroom unannounced and started wiping where he just pulled out of her with a nice damp warm washcloth. Turning, he threw the washcloth back in through the bathroom door and snuggled next to Persephone. Bringing the sheets up to cover them, then reached out and cradled her in his arms. After a while, Hades heard Persephone whisper sleepily "....can we stay in tomorrow...?" At the question, Hades’s heart exploded and he rubbed her back "sure sweetness, I would love to.” As the underworld light streamed in through the windows, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll do a short wrap up chapter for the day after, so this story is almost done.


	8. Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after, and there’s some unresolved issues addressed. How does it effect their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally! Thank you all for sticking with me! 
> 
> [italics] inner monologue. 
> 
> I do plan on future stories, so while it’s the end of Butt Dial, it’s not the end of these two ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Middle of the night, Underworld, Hades’s Mansion

Cold rain slapped at the mansions windows with rhythmic drops. The near total darkness of the Underworld enveloped the mansion in its embrace, all except one lone window which was lit against the gloom.

Hades peered into the mirror, trying to control his breathing. He had woken himself up before the familiar nightmare of his father swallowing him really took hold. Tears slid down his cheeks unbidden and then he remembered the sleeping form of Persephone back in his bed. Panicking, Hades splashed cold water on his face [ _ugh. I really can’t let her see me cry_ ], then patted it dry. Padding back to his room, he paused in the doorway. There, on his bed was Persephone, a slight squeaky snore emanated from the pile of blankets in the center. Smiling, Hades sauntered back to his bed and eased himself back down, sliding back into place next to Persephone’s tiny form. In mere moments, the comforting sounds of the rain hitting the windows and the soft bed lulled him back to sleep.

Persephone was running. All she knew was that she had to get away from -him-. The darkness seemed never ending and she could sense him catching up to her. Just like always, when she thought she was going to reach safety, the purple clawing hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her around her wrist like an iron vise, whipping her around to see-

Hades’ Secret Room

The momentum from her running in her dream landed her on the sofa in a jumble. Untangling herself, she sat and looked around. Everything was as it always was: a calm atmosphere in soothing colors in the same style of Hades’ home. Persephone walked around the room, noticing a few minor changes since the last time she appeared there. Colorful flowers in vases added pops of color to the solitary space, and framed pictures of Hades’ dogs and her hung on the usually stark walls. “It would appear we’ve both had nightmares again” Hades quietly stated behind her, causing Persephone to jump.

Hades had appeared quietly as Persephone appreciated his secret room. He couldn’t help but smile at the touches she added subconsciously to the space, making it more welcoming. As much as he was grateful he was here instead of his nightmare, Hades couldn’t help but wonder why here in this room they would meet in dreams as opposed to anywhere else. Then it hit him [ _other than me, she’s the only person who’s been here. That has to be the reason_ ]. Persephone was clutching her chest from fright when Hades rushed to hug her “I’m sorry Kore, I didn’t mean to startle you”.Enveloping her in his arms, he sighed “was it the same one...?” Persephone never told him much about her nightmares, only that they involved her getting hurt. He hated the fact she was suffering and he couldn’t do anything to help, knowing how horrible it felt to be helpless in his own nightmares involving his father.

Persephone shuddered against Hades’ shoulder, feeling his warm comfort sooth her jangled nerves. “Y-yes...was yours...?” She felt Hades sigh deeply “yeah...always the same”. She felt him rub her back absentmindedly for a few moments, his face buried in her hair.

Hades pulled away from her to look her in the face “you know...we are laying right next to each other, we could just wake up and...” Hades gazed at her with concern etched on his face. Then, a flustered blush slowly crept up his cheeks “I-I mean..if you w-wanted to, j-just to talk! N-not to do-“ Persephone smirked, repressing the urge to laugh “it’s fine, yes, let’s do that.” Kissing him softly, she stepped back and faded from the room.

Hades stared at the spot where Persephone was just standing and sighed. Taking one last look around the room, he added a few stones to Persephone’s flower arrangements, and then also faded from the room. 

Underworld, Hades’ Mansion

Blinking his eyes, Hades became aware of two things. First, Persephone was laying against him with her head on his chest, and secondly, she was staring at him with an intent, anxious look on her face. Hades rubbed her back and then played with her hair a bit “everything ok?” He felt her hesitate and tremble next to him. Frowning, he soothed her “Kore, it’s ok, you don’t have to tell me, seriously”. Hades sighed contentedly, breathing in her flowery scent.

Persephone buried her face into Hades muscular chest to hide her sudden tears. Instead, she tried to focus on smelling his clean, smoky, mineral rich scent, and traced the closest scars that wrapped his body. “I-I’msorry... I-“ She felt Hades kiss the top of her head, “please don’t apologize Kore, what’s important is that you’re safe.”

Hades tipped her face up to meet his, and brushed her tears away with his thumb. “Tell you what, why don’t we go to the kitchen and have some tea, maybe a snack, and then talk about other things?” [ _this way she won’t feel like she’s pressured into sex again and maybe keep her mind occupied_ ]. Hades waited for her reply, and when one didn’t come, he figured she fell back asleep.

Persephone quietly whispered “thank you for understanding” [ _I want to tell him about Apollo and my nightmares, but not now_ ]. Stretching, Persephone slipped from the bed and went for the dresser. Taking a pair of Hades’ sweatpants and a t-shirt, she paused at the dresser table mirror to finger comb her hair into submission. In the reflection, she peeked at Hades watching her with hungry eyes and smiled to herself. “Whatcha thinking about over there?” She continued to comb through her medium length hair while eyeing him in the mirror.

Hades blushed and smiled “ohh, just thinking how much I’d love to wake up seeing you here every day for the rest of eternity”. Hades slid from the bed in his boxer briefs and stood behind Persephone at the mirror, admiring their reflection. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he stooped to nuzzle her right ear with his nose. With his eyes closed, he whispered huskily near the base of her neck, nibbling his way to her shoulder “You look better in my clothes than I do...”

Persephone pretended to get offended and pouted dramatically, sighing in mock frustration “it sounds like you don’t want tea after all...” Enjoying the moment, she continued to work her hair absentmindedly, waiting for Hades’s quip back.

Missing the playfulness in her words and actions, Hades’s smile vanished as he straightened up and looked at her in the mirror with a slight frown “Kore, it doesn’t matter what I want. What truly matters to me is what you want. Your comfort, your needs. You being at ease and feeling safe is what I want.” Persephone started to open her mouth to object but Hades continued, impulsively adding. “As far as I am concerned, we are equals in this Realm” Hades held his breath, the vaguely hinted at proposal was left hanging in the air.

Obliviously, Persephone whirled around to face Hades. With hair mussed and cheeks flushed, she looked at him incredulously, “Hades, it matters to me what you want and you’re bullshitting me if you think I believe it’s just for me to feel comfort. Don’t feel like you can’t voice your true feelings or desires around me, I keep telling you I’m not a fucking fragile piece of glass!” Tendrils of red thorny vines started to snake from the goddesses hair has she rose to meet Hades’ unflinching demeanor. 

Hades’s heart hammered in his chest watching Persephone stand her ground against him, and he knew this was unlike any of the arguments he’s ever had with Minthe or past lovers. He felt the shock of her seemingly unjustified anger at him wear off and his own fear and anger simmer dangerously close to boiling over. A low growl started in his throat “you wouldn’t understand...” unbidden, he sensed his skin darken and shift with repressed emotion.

Persephone’s shrill laugh filled room as vegetation started to gather in the corners and wrap around the furniture “TRY ME!” Pops and creaks ricocheted from the furniture being squeezed.

With that, Hades lost his control. Cold wind snapped through the room, killing and shriveling Persephone’s plants as fast as they grew. His usual deep melodious voice took on an eerie whispering echo that reverberated throughout the room “because I’m afraid to lose you....” the cold wind died to a deathly quiet tense hush.

Persephone froze, her anger still seething but clearly effected. “Aidoneus, understand that you’ll lose me if you don’t stop treating me like I’m going to break. If you truly care for me, treat me as the equal you say I am.” Persephone landed and held out her hands in supplication to the still raging god in his ethereal form.

It was at this moment Hades knew he truly had met his equal, no, his better in all things. But for now, he kept the thought to himself. Reaching for her hands, he quieted the deep emotions swirling within him [ _spoken like a true Queen_ ]. Bending over her hands, he touched them to his forehead before kissing one than the other “I promise I will do my best”. Hades kept his eyes averted, sudden shame washing over him in waves as his skin slowly cleared to his usual hue.

Persephone could sense something was still not quite right “Ok, now what’s wrong?” She frowned impatiently when he turned away from her “Hades...” her voice was a warning command that stopped him in his tracks.

As if being commanded, Hades faced her unwillingly, tears starting to stream down his cheeks “You...I didn’t want you to see me like that...I promised myself not at you...not like my-”. He closed his eyes, trying to control the feelings that overwhelmed him with the choking admission. He felt her hands grab his shoulders and opened his eyes to see her floating once more before him.

Persephone peered into his puffy eyes “you know I can take it right? Remember? You’re terrified of me!” Winking, she led him back to the bed, now a rumpled leaf-strewn mess and pushed him onto the mattress [ _shit...it’s Minthe again...all of this...closing himself off, trying to hide emotions, being defensive...oh baby, you poor thing...right...change of pace_ ]. Persephone stood before him, mock acting like a furie with gritted teeth and exaggerated clawing hands.

Hades landed with a thump, finally catching on to her playful tone. Suppressing a grin, he put his hands up together to plead to her mercy “yes, oh powerful goddess, I quake in your presence. Fair Judge, what is to become of me?” Hades did his best to look terrified, his hair wild from earlier completing the effect.

Persephone took his hands in hers and guided them above his head as far as she could reach. Face to face with him, she did a squeaky growl not much louder than Cordon Bleu’s, “I say the prisoner chooses the punishment!” and then nipped him playfully on the tip of his nose.

Hades’s eyes grew wide with understanding a high pitched whining started to emanate from the back of his throat [ _she...she’s role playing to get me to tell her...oh Gaia_ ] redoubling his efforts to act scared and failing by blushing, he discovered her commanding him was having an effect on him. Hades cried out “oh goddess, please, nothing could be worse than being restrained by you and you having your way with me!” Hades made a mental note to have a serious discussion at some point with Persephone about her dominant side and how it really turned him on.

Persephone squeaked again “then that is how you will be punished! Move up on the bed so I can punish you!” Menacingly, she poked him with her fingers as he slid up on the bed, when his hands hit the headboard, he laid perfectly still “goddess, is this to your liking?” He parted his lips, hungering for her touch.

Persephone growled a warning “don’t make me spank you!” As soon as she said it, she laughed “oh Hades, you...you should see the look on your face!” When she didn’t hear him laugh, she looked at him carefully “wait...would you like me to...?”

With his hands still above his head where she placed them and an obvious erection, Hades pursed his lips, fluttered his eyelashes innocently at Persephone, and whispered “little goddess, I’ve been a bad boy...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ouzo is a very acquired strong Grecian alcohol that tastes like black licorice. 
> 
> An Ipotane is a horse headed man. Thought to be the earliest form of centaur.
> 
> I enjoy the fanfics that center around the main worries of the story (Demeter, Apollo, etc.), but I know realistically those thoughts aren’t always on their minds. Some of my favorite stories are ones where they are just enjoying the moment being with each other. I wanted to write some fluff without the constant usual drama. You won’t find Apollo here, Demeter might be mentioned in passing. My main focus is on these two dorks. You can surmise in the time gaps that the other interactions and drama/trauma happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Butt Dial by silverbatwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382133) by [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon)




End file.
